


Cherry and the Cyber Chase

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Atticus are invited to visit a university where Jessica attends and her schoolmates show them and Mystery Inc their new video games. However, an incident leaves them trapped inside the game and the Phantom Virus along with Taffyta Muttonfudge are determined to destroy them before they can end the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP... Yadda yadda yadda... Only own OC's.... Read & Review!

There was nothing really going on today for Cherry and Atticus, but the telephone called.

"Sure, hang on a moment," Emily said on the phone before calling out. "Atticus, telephone! It's Jessica, she's calling from her college!"

"Coming!" Atticus called out and ran to get the phone.

Emily handed the phone to her son as soon as he came to claim it. She then went to get herself a glass of lemonade.

"Jessica, hey, how's college?" Atticus asked.

"It's great, I really miss you all, but I'm meeting a lot of interesting people," Jessica smiled. "Also, if you want, you can come visit us sometime. The Professor of my computer program is letting people come see us with our computer games. I have one that might interest you guys."

"Ooh, really? Tell me." Atticus said.

"You know those video games you like so much at Litwak's?" Jessica asked. "I decided to combine from Fix-it-Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, and Sugar Rush Speedway. It's dedicated to you and Cherry, you can play a sample of it before the Professor sends it to a marketing company."

"Cool, wait, what about any of the students there, have any of them created a game as well?" Atticus asked.

"Like I said, it's my computer programming course," Jessica replied. "I asked Professor Kaufman if you could visit and he said it would be just fine. That Billy McLemore kid's made a baseball game and Eric Staufer's made a game for the Scooby Doo gang."

"Cool, anyways, when's a good time for me to visit?" Atticus asked.

"Probably next week," Jessica tried to think of a good time. "We also have to present our games to the Professor. I hope I get an A..."

"I know that you'll get an A." Atticus said.

"At least a B or a C, I just don't wanna fail..." Jessica sighed, but then smiled. "Hope to see you soon."

"Hope to see you soon too." Atticus said.

"Miss Fudo!" a voice called.

"Aw, I gotta go..." Jessica sighed. "I'll see ya soon, little brother!" she said before hanging up.

"I can't wait to visit Jessica." Atticus said.

"You kids are growing up so fast..." Patrick sighed with a smile. "Jessica's in college, Atticus, you'll be ending high school soon, and who knows what I'll do once Darla gets there?"

Darla was pretty much a young teenager these days, she was often on the phone and already talking about boys, especially with an upcoming dance at school. Atticus was a smart and very strong teenage boy. Patch was the same as a teenage dog, only one thing though he didn't have yet, a girlfriend.

Darla was talking on the phone, then saw the boys coming. "I'll talk to you later, bye!" she said quickly before hanging up.

"Who was it this time?" Maisy asked.

Darla sighed, flopping backward on her couch. "That weird frog kid who plays in the creek all day..."

"Again? Sheesh! How many is that now, ten?" Maisy asked.

"More like 10,000... Ugh..." Darla rubbed her eyes, looking exhausted. "I wanna go to the dance... But no one;s right enough for me in school..." 

"They don't have to be from your school, Darla." Emily told her adoptive younger daughter.

"They don't?" Darla opened one eye.

"Well, at my school dances, lots of people invite guests from other schools, visiting, or home-schooled," Emily shrugged with a smile. "Why don't you ask someone outside of school?"

"But who?" Darla looked lost.

"Maybe Urchin." Atticus suggested.

"Urchin?" Darla noticeably blushed at the merboy's name. 

"Who's Urchin?" Maisy asked.

"Someone she met in Atlantica and also danced with her." Atticus said.

"Ohh, so that's who he was. And which means he kind of like her boyfriend." Patch said before making kissing noises.

"Don't make me throw you in the tub." Darla playfully smirked to the puppy.

"You wouldn't dare." Patch smirked playfully.

"Oh, I would," Darla chuckled. She then thought of Urchin and sighed. "Would he even remember me...?"

"Of course he would, Darla. How could he forget you? There's only one of you in the world." Atticus assured his adoptive little sister.

"I guess... But we're not in Atlantica anymore..." Darla shrugged as she curled her finger in her hair, springing the curl BACK once she let go.

"What about that shell in your room?" Maisy asked. "Maybe it's a way to contact with the merfolk..."

"Oh, I don't know..." Darla shrugged as she took out the shell. "It makes music, I dunno if it'll let me get anyone..."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Patch said to her.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I dunno, guys..." Darla shrugged.

Maisy purred, nuzzling up with the girl.

Darla hugged Maisy. "I'll give it a try, but it might not work..." She then looked at the shell and decided that Maisy and Patch were right. 

"Who wants cookies?" Emily asked as she went to the kitchen, feeling in the mood for baking. 

Everyone then agreed with this.

"Cookies sound great." Atticus said.

"I thought so." Emily smiled with a chuckle.

"Um, Mama Emily," Darla stood up with her shell. "I'm going to the ocean for a minute..."

Emily looked perplexed, but the closest body of water wasn't too far away from their home. "Okay, but be back quickly."

"Yes, Mama..." Darla nodded, she took her jacket, buttoned it up and then went on her bike, putting her helmet on, and started to peddle away with her shell in the basket.

"She's going to see if she can call Urchin, anyways, I'll be going to visit Jessica next week." Atticus said.

"We've been planning to visit her sometime soon too, but... Work schedule jumped us..." Emily chuckled sheepishly.

"I understand, anyways me and Patch will be at the gym if you need us." Atticus said as both him and Patch left, driving in a red car with four doors.

Patch stretched a bit.

Darla kept biking, then went to the ocean. The waves were gently crashing, the birds were cawing and the sun wasn't really there due to the foggy clouds. She then took her shell from her basket and walked across the sand, kneeling by the water. She took a very deep breath and blew hard into it and it made a different noise than the music it would play as it was blasting into the ocean, as if to make some sort of signal. And as if on cue, Urchin came out of the water as an answer to her signal.

"You called?" Urchin asked.

"URCHIN!" Darla cried out, feeling very pleased to see him after many years and hugged him. "Oh, my gosh... I didn't think I'd ever see you again..."

"Well, I'm here now, so, what do you wanna talk about?" Urchin asked.

Darla settled herself. "Umm... Well... There's this dance that's coming up around springtime... Even Amber has a date... I was wondering if you could, could you ask Uncle Triton to make you into a human boy so you could go to the dance with me?" she asked, very sweetly, and this time, very sincere with her sweetness. "I mean, I love you just the way you are, but it's the only way you could go to the dance with me if you wanted to go, I mean..."

"I'll ask Dad if he can do it." Urchin said.

"Let me know... I know I need to visit more often, but you know, I go to school..." Darla said, hugging her knees as she talked with the merboy she secretly had feelings for. "I'm gonna visit you a lot more during the summer though since I'll have free time, and Mama Emily said we could go since she feels comfortable to visit Atlantica again."

"That's great." Urchin said.

"I'm sorry about not visiting..." Darla sighed. "There are times where I just wanna jump in and see you all... But, hopefully it can wait..." she smiled softly.

"Come see me tomorrow or in a week, I should have an answer about going to your dance with you." Urchin said with a smile.

Darla smiled. "Thanks... I better get going, Mama Emily doesn't want me out too late," Darla said as she hopped back on her bike and put the shell in her basket. "I'll see you later!" she promised as she peddled off.

Urchin waved to her, then dove back into the ocean. While Darla was peddling back home, Atticus and Patch were both now lifting weights and where they each were lifting up at about 200 pounds big weights lifting them up like they were nothing.

Darla hummed as she passed the various homes, being the happy and healthy child she was destined to be and was glad to never have any troubles in her life again. She wondered if she would be allowed to visit Jessica too while she would have Atticus over to visit her college. She then looked through a window at a gym and saw that Atticus and OPatch were working-out like there was no tomorrow. And where she could see in Patch's eyes the eyes of someone wanting to find his true love.

Darla walked into the house and went to get a drink of ice cold water, that bike ride took a lot out of her and smirked down at the Dalmatian puppy. "You okay there, Patch?"

"I'm just keeping myself in shape like Atticus, so then I can find my true love." Patch said while doing push-ups while the couch was on his back.

"Aw.... Puppy Love..." Darla smiled. "That's so cute."

"So, how'd it go with Urchin?" Atticus asked his adoptive sister.

Darla blushed and smiled sheepishly once his name was brought up again. "He said he'd think it over and talk with Uncle Triton about letting him go..."

"That's great, well let's hope that Uncle Triton will let him go with you." Atticus said.

"I hope so too..." Darla sighed, looking down, but she was still smiling. 

"I hope this boy Urchin is properly raised enough to dance with you, Darla." Patrick said, a little firm, since he was a dad after all and Darla was his daughter, even if not biologically related.

"I'm sure Uncle Triton raised him well enough, Daddy," Darla said to her adoptive father. "Even if Urchin was a practical joker when Ariel first found him."

"It's true, Uncle Triton must have raised him really well and I'm sure taught him of how to dance." Atticus said.

"How can they dance if they don't have feet?" Darla was a little confused. 

"Anyone can dance, Darla," Patch said. "Even me!"

"Really?" Darla smirked to him, folding her arms. "Show me then."

Patch placed the couch back where it was and then began to dance and where he was an excellent dancer.

Darla laughed and cheered him on. "Go Patch, go Patch~" she chanted and laughed, having fun with the puppy.

"I can't wait to go and visit Jessica at her college with Atticus and Mo." Patch said while dancing.

"Just be sure to tell the people there you're with Atticus, okay?" Patrick warned the puppy as he went to go get dinner together since Emily was going to be home late tonight. "Jessica told me about an animal experimentation lab in the college... We wouldn't want you to get tested on, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." Patch said.

"What's for dinner?" Darla asked.

"What would you like?" Patrick said as he looked at the food Emily bought from the store for them. "We got chicken and rice... Spaghetti... Steak and pasta..."

"Spaghetti!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Darla agreed with a smile. "Can we have cheesy breadsticks with it?" 

Patrick chuckled. "Sure... It should all be ready by an hour and a half."

Darla decided to play outside and she allowed the boys to come with her if they wanted to. When she went outside, she saw Winnie was visiting her uncle again. She wasn't there when Cherry and Atticus went to Ms. Grimwood's finishing school, but she was slowly, but surely, also becoming friends with Winnie.

"Hey, Winnie." Patch said as he came outside.

Winnie's ears twitched, she turned around and smiled to see her mortal friends. "HEY!"

"You really like visiting your uncle Mr. Talbot, don't you?" Darla asked as she looked over the fence.

"Yeah, he's so cool!" Winnie smiled, then frowned. "I'm going back to school next week though to my brother and sister."

"We didn't know you had brothers and sisters." Patch was surprised.

"Yeah," Winnie chuckled. "Scott and Lupe Howard. Scott's in high school and he doesn't know he's a werewolf yet, but I think Papa told me Lupe's just growing fangs now."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Anyways, it's great to see you again." Patch added.

"Great seein' you again too," Winnie smiled. "Hey, are Shaggy and Scooby ever coming back to Ghoul School?"

"Uhh... I think they have to take a rain check." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh well..." Winnie shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna help Uncle Lawrence make dinner, see ya guys later!" she hopped down from the fence, then everyone said they would see her later back.


	2. Chapter 2

After a cheesy spaghetti dinner, about a week later, it was time to visit Jessica in her school. Oddly enough, when Atticus and Patch were on the way to the local bus, they saw someone familiar getting on the bus as well.

"Atticus, isn't that Cherry?" Patch noticed.

"Yeah, I think so." Atticus said.

Atticus and Patch weren't totally sure, but certain, they were in line to get on the bus and saw Cherry really was in front of them.

"Cherry, what are you doing here?" Patch asked.

Cherry blinked, surprised to see them, but answered their questions. "I've signed up for an experiment after a tour here for when I graduate high school. After my tour, about a month later, I'm going to be helping with a project called 'Hell House' with some other students to study insomnia with the professor."

"That sounds interesting." Atticus said.

They kept walking along. Cherry then saw there was a NO PETS sign, so she quickly told Atticus to hide Patch so Atticus wouldn't get in trouble for bringing the Dalmatian puppy along. Atticus quickly hid the Dalmatian puppy in his backpack. Cherry and Atticus kept walking along to get on the bus and make their way for the college they would be visiting.

"This is so exciting." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry said, she was interested, but a little tired.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Jessica again, it's been so long." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, the holidays aren't too far away, she'll be back soon..." Cherry said as she leaned her head against the window, looking very exhausted like she could fall asleep any minute now.

"Still, I can't wait to see her and her video game." Atticus said.

The bus ride took about an hour because of stops and getting new people on and off. But it didn't take too long until the bus finally stopped.

"Last stop, everybody out!" the driver called once they arrived to the institute where Jessica and many other students attended.

"Sorry Patch..." Cherry said softly as she put Patch back in Atticus's backpack so they wouldn't get in trouble for having an animal on board the bus.

"It's alright, let's just get to Jessica's school and off the bus." Patch said.

Cherry and Atticus left, the driver sneezed a little and rubbed his nose as they passsed by, but closed the bus doors to get back to the bus station. The two went along, but allowed Patch's head to pop out from the backpack as they walked along the sidewalk and into the school Jessica was in with her friends/classmates/colleagues. 

"What's Jessica majoring in?" Cherry asked.

"I think child care..." Patch asked, not for sure himself as he didn't fully understand the programs. "She really loved to babysit the neighbor kids whenever she would be home from school or not spending the weekend with her friends."

"I think it's with game programming." Atticus said.

"HEY!" a portly security guard stopped them and walked over. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"We're visiting my sister," Atticus replied. "She's a student here."

"Not if you're not on my list." the guard sneered at them.

"Just look under Atticus Fudo." the boy pointed to his name that was on the list.

The guard glanced. "This girl with ya, including the spotted dog?" 

"Yes!" Patch yipped up.

The guard agreed, but gave them a warning. When the three kept walking along the university, they paid attention to the door signs to find the computer lab that had Jessica inside of it with her professor and fellow students. Patch was too excited to see Jessica again, that both him and Atticus ran into the computer room to see Jessica.

"My brother and his friends should be here any minute," Jessica said to the student known as Eric Staufer. "You think your friends will be there by then too?"

"Probably by now," Eric shrugged himself. "We'll look together."

Jessica smiled at him and went along with him to go to the front of the school to see if their company had come along at all. Then she got knocked down by Patch and Atticus as they hugged her.

"Oof!" Jessica called before laughing.

Patch licked her face.

"Okay, okay, I missed you too!" Jessica laughed as she was 'trampled', but sat up, wiping her face a little and set Patch down as he smiled fondly to her. 

"This must be them..." Eric chuckled. "I'm going to look for my friends... Anyone care to come with me?"

"I will." Cherry shrugged.

"We might as well go with him and meet these friends of his." Atticus said.

Jessica wiped her face more once she got on her feet. "Sorry about that, Eric."

"It's cool... My parents are the same way when they visit on my birthday," Eric chuckled as he walked down the corridor with them. "Let's hope the old gang won't be the same way." 

"This gang of yours, are they friendly?" Cherry asked, not knowing who they were yet.

"Yeah, they're great..." Eric said with a smile. "I've known them since we went to junior high, even though they were busy outside of school sometimes... Had their own little detective agency in a treehouse, sometimes we babysat Shaggy's little sister..."

Cherry noticed something. "Did you say 'Shaggy'?"

"Yeah, why?" Eric looked back at her curiously. 

Cherry had to wonder if this was Shaggy Rogers or merely a coincidence. They then went to meet Eric's friends. 

'Shaggy, it could be a coincidence, but I think this Shaggy that he knows might be Shaggy Rogers.' Atticus thought.

It was proved that Eric's childhood friends were indeed Mystery Inc. After sharing a friendly meeting with everyone, especially Cherry and Atticus, they all went to follow Jessica and Eric into the computer lab.

"Guys, this lab is one groovy set!" Daphne was amazed.

They saw many books, beakers, and there was even a tomato plant in the room.

"Yeah, no kidding." Atticus said.

"I like it too." Eric smiled as he led them all inside.

Of course, passing the tomato plant experiment made Shaggy and Scooby hungry.

"Oh, guys, don't eat those." Jessica warned them. 

"She's right, guys," a student with frizzy ginger hair and a red baseball cap added, making them stop. "They grow in radioactive soil."

This shocks Shaggy and Scooby, wiping their hands/paws on shaggy's shirt. 

"Thanks for stopping Shaggy and Scooby from glowing in the dark." Atticus said to his sister and the ginger hair student.

"You'll get dinner after the tour." Jessica promised the boys.

"Everyone, this is our lab partner," Eric introduced the student. "Bill McLemore."

"Nice to meet ya." Fred shook his hand.

Patch sniffed Bill and began to growl at him, as if he was an enemy. Bill glanced down at the puppy.

"Patch... Down..." Cherry told him. "I'm sorry, Bill, he's usually not like this."

"That's okay... Must be something spilled on my coat." Bill shrugged.

Scooby walked to the puppy, wondering why he had been acting up like that. "Ratch, rhat's wrong?"

"It's him, he's evil, I just know, I recognize that smell anywhere, evil people from birth or jealousy, but with this guy it's something else." Patch said while growling at Bill.

"Rhe reems rice ro me..." Scooby was unsure, but he would keep a close eye on Bill with Patch.

"So, when do we play this game?" Cherry asked Jessica. 

"The minute and sooner ve are rid of our problems..." an elder man with a lab coat and thick glasses walked into the room, he must have been the professor.

"Professor Kaufman, I want you to meet Mystery Inc," Eric introduced. "I based my game on them."

Mystery Inc greeted the distinguished and intelligent man.

"And this is my brother Atticus, our puppy Patch, and this is our friend, Cherry." Jessica introduced her part of the group in the room.

"Ah, zhe famous Mystery Inc vith Cherry and Atticus." Kaufman greeted, he then glanced to see the Great Dane playing by the beakers.

"And that's Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy happily introduced.

Patch seemed to find it funny, looking through the beakers with Scooby. Scooby giggled, he had a lot of fun seeing his reflection in various strange shapes.

"Um, zhat's very nice..." Kaufman said as he took off his glasses briefly to clean them, he was hoping Scooby wouldn't break any of them. "But you all showed up just in time for a little mystery."

"A mystery?" Velma asked, a little shocked and concerned.

"What happened?" Fred added. 

"This is a hyper energy laser," Eric explained, coming behind the device he just mentioned. "We use it so it can cut down normal objects and transport them into cyberspace."

"Amazing, so you mean that you can actually beam things from the real world into the computer world?" Atticus asked, amazed.

"Precisely, Atticus." Kaufman gave a nod.

"Jinkies!" Velma was astonished. 

"That's fantastic." Daphne was also impressed.

"Yeah, really fantastic." Patch said.

"It was..." Eric frowned then.

"We don't know who did it, but someone used the laser to beam a monster into our world last night." Jessica told them.

Shaggy and Scooby were instantly worried. "A monster!?" they shrieked before zipping off to run and hide.

"Yes, the computer virus was released right here into this world." Eric explained.

"A real freaky one in fact." Bill said, wiggling his fingers as a demonstration. 

"It's even blocking some of the data in our computers." Jessica added.

"Oh, dear." Patch said.

Daphne hugged the dogs. 

"Where did this virus come from?" Cherry asked, getting her technical self.

"From Eric's computer game." Bill answered, gesturing to one of the computers on a desk.

"Viruses don't just appear though, they have to be created by someone." Cherry explained.

"She's right." Velma agreed.

"But I didn't create it!" Eric cried in defense.

"And neither did I!" Jessica also defended herself.

"I'm sure it vasn't Mr. Staufer or Miss Fudo, but whoever created zhe virus is in serious trouble," Kaufman said, gently calming down his two students, then walked off to pick up a broken down telephone. "Our civilization is so dependent on technology, zhat zhis virus is such a threat to zhe entire vorld."

"Can you show us how it works?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, just show us a demonstration of how it works." Atticus said.

"You can show zhem zhe demo, but don't start zhe game, same goes for you, Miss Fudo!" Professor Kaufman told them strictly and firmly in warning.

"Yes, sir." Eric and Jessica agreed as they went to their computers.

"Yes, now we can finally see, it even if it is a demo." Patch said.

"Jessica, you can show the others your game first if you want." Eric offered.

"Thank you, Eric," Jessica smiled as she just started her computer, showing popular games from Litwak's Arcade she based her game on, mostly Sugar Rush Speedway though. "I loved this game since I was Darla's age."

"It's that old?" Cherry looked curious.

"Oh yes, back in my day, it was on Nintendo in the 90's." Jessica explained.

"Cool, so, is this like a combination of all the games into one?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said with a smile. "It starts at Sugar Rush, but then the Cy-Bugs invade it and the racer of your choice has to go with Sergeant Calhoun with Wreck-it-Ralph and Fix-it-Felix's help to save Sugar Rush so they can have their annual race by decree of King and Queen von Schweetz. I heard you guys liked those games, so I decided to make them all into one and the creators gave me their permission to use their characters."

"Do you have to be one of the official racers?" Cherry asked.

"No, if you want," Jessica clicked her mouse to another option of the game and showed them a section that said 'WOULD YOU LIKE A BOY OR GIRL?'. "You can go to this area and make up your own Sugar Rush racer... There's name options, or you can put in your own name. I also put in a print feature for little kids... I remember when I was growing up, we always made up our own Sugar Rush racers and we'd make a game out of it." she smiled at her memories.

"That is so awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"Something weird though..." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"For some reason, my Taffyta Muttonfudge hasn't come up much lately..." Jessica said, but shrugged. "Oh well, she's not really my favorite racer anyway."

"Something about that little cavity bugged me..." Cherry murmured under her breath, even when Taffyta changed like the other racers after Vanellope was revealed to be the princess of Sugar Rush, she still didn't trust the girl.

"Anyways, moving on." Atticus said.

"Now, my game." Eric got everyone to look at his computer. He then started up the game to show the Scooby gang with Fred, Velma, Daphne, Scooby himself, and Shaggy, but as they used to look in the old days, Shaggy had a red shirt and blue pants in this version though. 

"Wow, we're digital!" Shaggy beamed.

"Reah, rigital!" Scooby agreed with a smile.

"Cool." Patch said.

Bill went on his own computer while Eric showed the others his Scooby gang.

"Sorry guys, I didn't put you in." Eric said apologetically to Cherry and Atticus.

"It's alright." Atticus said. 

Patch then went over to Bill's computer, even though he didn't trust the guy, he was still curious about the game he was playing.

Bill seemed to glare at Patch at first, but he had a friendly smile. "Hey, boy..." he gently picked up the puppy to sit on his lap with him. "This is a baseball game I'm working on, I haven't had any virus though."

"Where did the virus come from then?" Cherry asked.

"Unfortunately from my game..." Eric felt guilty, but he promised that he didn't do it.

"It's okay, Eric, I trust you..." Jessica said softly, feeling really close with him and would always defend him like a true friend.

"Nice baseball game, Bill, I'm a sports fan myself, but I don't try out for any sports teams." Atticus said.

"Really, why not?" Bill asked as the major league theme played from the computer.

"Because if I did, I would either throw the ball way too hard, causing it to go right through the baseball bat and if I hit the baseball too hard, it would be destroyed and if I tried football, the teams would be hospitals and the football would be sent to the center of the earth, if I got a touch-down and extra, extra..." Atticus said.

"He has the strength of Hercules." Jessica explained.

Bill blinked in disbelief, but he said nothing.

"I'm a huge fan of baseball myself." Fred smiled.

"The Scooby game has 10 levels," Eric explained his game as he showed the demo. "You battle monsters or villains while trying to find Scooby Snacks on each level," he said, which of course, excited Shaggy and Scooby. "Okay Professor, now check out the monitor."

Professor Kaufman hit the laser, taking the box of Scooby Snacks and transported them onto a screen right before their very eyes, amazing them.

"Kinda reminds me of Wonkavision." Cherry commented.

"Amazing." Patch said.

"I wouldn't believe it if i didn't see it with my own eyes." Daphne was blown away.

"Like, I don't believe it either," Shaggy sounded hurt as he went to the table. "We didn't even get one Scooby Snack."

"Eric, Bill, and Jessica are sure to vin the $250,000 grand prize at zhe international science fair." Professor Kaufman was proud with his students.

"Wait, it's just a computer virus, right?" Patch asked. "So, how much harm could it do in the real world?" 

"You'd be surprised..." Jessica told him gravely.

"How powerful could it possibly be?" Patch asked.

"Just trust us... Not even security could take him down..." Jessica sounded horrified. "Anyone who could though would be a greatfully rewarded."

"Like, speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game?" Shaggy asked, feeling very hungry.

"Show him, Eric." Jessica told her friend with a smile.

Eric nodded to her, then went to his computer to do just that. The scooby snacks then disappeared from the screen the laser then fired back to the table and the Scooby Snacks reappeared on the table. 

"Dig in, boys." Jessica chuckled.

"Groovy!" Shaggy called, running with Scooby yo get the snacks.

"They're going to fight over it, right?" Patch asked.

"Yes, yes they are." Atticus said.

And he was right, Shaggy and Scooby began to fight over the box of Scooby Snacks. 

"Is that the way the virus came out of the game, Eric?" Fred asked, gesturing to the laser transporter.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Eric shuddered slightly.

"Also from vhat ve observed last night, zhe virus had potential to steal every computer program in zhe vorld und make it come to life," Kaufman explained about how dangerous the computer virus could be in the real world. "And zhe virus made zhe telephone come to life, vhich attacked Eric.

"It kept coming toward us and we couldnt't stop it," Jessica added in. "When he held up a magnetic bar in defense it seemed to have

an adverse effect on the virus."

"Yeah, it seemed like the magnet weakened him." Eric added.

"Like Kryptonite and Superman." Cherry commented.

"Of course, it makes sense." Atticus said.

Eric rolled up his sleeve to show his bandages, making them all flinch, he must have seriously gotten hurt.

"I don't know if you've noticed..." Jessica showed a scar under her left eye.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Atticus asked his older sister.

"That virus... Before Eric got the magnet, I was unable to defend myself." jessica explained softly.

"Is he still around?" Daphne asked the students.

"The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere," Eric explained. "I suspect that he is still in the building somewhere."

Shaggy and Scooby got scared as Velma took the box from them to make them stop arguing with each other.

"This is going to be a very difficult." Atticus said.

Velma nodded. "So what can we do to help, Eric?"

"If you can lure the Phantom Virus into the lab, I can use the laser to beam him back into cyberspace." Eric informed, glad that they would be there to help him out.

"Oh, great," Shaggy moaned. "Like, you want us to be virus bait? Like, no way, man!" 

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head, agreeing with Shaggy.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Cherry asked, trying to make a friendly smile.

Scooby agreed, but Shaggy still didn't want to take part in this adventure. 

"Two Scooby Snacks each?" Cherry bribed, showing four snacks between her fingers.

This was an offer that Scooby found very appealing and just had to let Shaggy agree. Cherry then threw the snacks the best she could, allowing Scooby and Shaggy to catch the snacks in their mouths.

"How do we capture the Phantom Virus once we find him?" Velma asked.

Professor Kaufman opened a drawer, showing magnets. "Zhe Phantom Virus is composed of electromagnetic energy. Get close enough to him vith vun of zhese super magnets and it vill render him helpless."

Scooby carried one magnet in his mouth and it made the tacks on a far away bulletin board fly off the board and against him, making him drop the magnet in fright and surprise.

"Be careful, Scooby, those magnets are as strong as me and Patch are in strength." Atticus advised.

""That actually sounds about right." Cherry agreed, she didn't think the magnets would be THAT strong.

"Rorry..." Scooby nodded, shaking slightly.

"Now let's really put them to the test." Fred was determined.

Eric and Jessica smiled.

"I knew we could count on you guys, Jessica, you think your brother and his friend could also help?" Eric asked gratefully.

"Absolutely." Jessica said with a smile.

"Of course." Atticus said.

"I'll help too." Patch added.


	3. Chapter 3

It got to later and Eric and Jessica decided to give their friends/family a tour. However, while they did, the Phantom Virus seemed to appear. He snuck to the computers and he did a little of type work and it summoned eight kids: It was the Sugar Rush racers from Jessica's game, except for one.

"Wh-What's going on?" the blonde one known as Rancis Fluggerbutter asked.

"What'd just happened!?" the one called Snowanna Rainbeau added in fright.

"Silence, you're all going to work for me, just like your little friend...." the Phantom Virus grinned to them.

"Friend?" the racers asked.

Taffyta Muttonfudge came by the virus's side, looking evil like she used to as she sucked her lollipop slowly. "Hello, old friends..." she greeted evilly.

This caused for the racers to gasp as they saw Taffyta.

"W-We thought you h-had vanished!" Snowanna Rainbeau said out of fear.

"I did..." Taffyta said as she licked her lollipop, looking like the icy girl Cherry suspected her to be. "I just couldn't let you all let a glitch boss you all around."

"You leave Vanellope alone!" Rancis sounded suddenly protective of the princess of their game.

"Someone's defensive..." Taffyta chuckled. "You're all gonna do what we say... Unless of course, you'd like to be erased from existence..." she threatened darkly.

The racers gasped again then.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Gloyd Orangeboar cried.

"We would..." the Phantom Virus grinned darkly to them.

The racers looked to each other, then hung their heads.

"Okay, we'll do whatever you say." Gloyd Orangeboar said.

Minty Zaki clung to Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey, nodding as well. "Just don't erase us."

"Excellent work, my dear... Now we are to be rid of that pesky Mystery Inc and their friends..." the Phantom Virus said with a demented grin before laughing with his sidekick, Taffyta.

Meanwhile...

Fred walked with a magnet ahead of the gang as they went along to search the school.

"This building is so big!" Daphne gasped. "This Phantom Virus could be anywhere."

"Sounds like a good time to split up." Cherry suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Fred agreed.

"Me and Patch will go with Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus said.

Shaggy and Scooby went with Atticus and Patch.

"Hey, you guys, I didn't say how we were gonna split up." Fred stopped them.

Shaggy looked back. "Like, do we do it any other way?"

Fred shrugged as he went off with the girls. Fred and the girls went to the basement.

"Why do we have to start in the basement?" Daphne complained.

"We have to search the whole building, top to bottom." Velma reminded her.

Cherry looked around the old-time technology. 

"That stuff looks like it belongs in the Smithsonian." Fred commented when he pulled back a tarp.

"Why do they bother keeping this old junk?" Daphne nearly scoffed.

"I don't know some of this old junk might be very valuable." Velma said as she picked up a book and blew off some dust from it, unknowing the dust would end up in the face of the Phantom Virus.

The virus seemed to sneeze suddenly.

"Gesundheit." Cherry said without looking back, but what Velma said, got her attention.

"Jinkies, it's him!" 

The virus took out one finger, showing electrical sparks and laughed wickedly.

"Watch out!" Fred cried.

Cherry picked up the magnet that Velma put down on the floor and used it against the virus, looking stoic as always. The magnet began to take its effects on him as he began to look like he was fizzing and getting weaker and weaker. Taffyta suddenly showed up and got the Phantom Virus away from the magnet.

"Little girl, I don't know where you came from, but you better get going!" Fred warned her.

"Why should I?" Taffyta grinned evilly. "My friend needs some help, that's what friends do, they help each other!"

Cherry glared at her. "Taffyta Muttonfudge, I knew you were just a sour patch kid!"

"Yeah and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Taffyta grinned eagerly and villainously.

"Wait, that's Taffyta?" Daphne asked, surprised. "From the video game: Sugar Rush?"

"Yeah," Cherry was angry. "What're you doing, working with the Phantom Virus?"

"You and your friends Atticus and Wreck-it-Ralph ruined my life," Taffyta narrowed her sky blue eyes at the human girl, storming closer and closer to her. "Before Vanellope was found out to be our princess, I was the boss... I made all the rules... Next to King Candy of course... And now he's gone... He was like the father I was never programmed with... You killed my father!"

"That was for your own good, he was going to destroy the whole arcade with the Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty!" Cherry defended.

"YOU ERASED HIM AND NOW WE'RE GONNA ERASE YOU!" Taffyta screeched.

Fred, Velma, and Daphne began to come to Cherry's side with their magnets.

"Get back, you creepy... Thingy!" Daphne threatened.

Fred gave an amused smirk while Cherry had a deadpan look as if to say 'is that the best you could come up with?'.

"You'll pay for this!" the Phantom Virus hissed.

"We don't think so!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Thingy." Fred added with a teasing smile to his crush.

Daphne glared at him while Velma chuckled and Cherry giggled. The Phantom Virus and Taffyta both began to get away. 

The Phantom Virus snarled and tried to limp away. "Come, Taffy girl!"

Taffyta stuck her tongue out. "This isn't over, 'Cherry'..." she mocked the goth girl before going off with her new 'Master'.

"After him!" Fred commanded, making everyone follow him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Shaggy, Scooby, Atticus, and Patch decided to get some dinner while the other students glanced at them with their monstrous eating habits. Mostly at Shaggy and Scooby while Atticus and Patch didn't seem like they were going to over do it with the food.

Shaggy saw a couple of students getting out of the cafeteria as he got a hot dog and put whipped cream on top of it. "I wonder why they left."

"Ri ron't row." Scooby shrugged his shoulders with his mouth full.

"I can think of a few things why." Patch whispered.

"It is amazing of how much food you two can eat, if you two were as strong as you are hungry, all four of us would be able to play tug-of-war." Atticus said.

"Like, that would be fun, but maybe if we get enough strength as you guys." Shaggy said, not wanting to burst their bubble, but since he and Scooby weren't that strong, it would be unfair.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he shook up the can of whipped cream to squirt some in his mouth, but he had blown it the wrong way, making it sploosh onto his face and it made Shaggy look different. "Ranta Raus!" he giggled before licking his human best friend's face.

Atticus giggled.

"He really does look like Father Christmas!" Patch added with a smile.

Shaggy just sat there as Scooby licked him, at least they could eat lunch without any disturbance.

Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Cherry looked around.

"I think we lost them." Fred said as he looked around with them, but he made them stop when he looked ahead and saw a flashlight. 

"What do we do?" Daphne asked.

"Get as close as we can and use those magnets, I don't know about Taffyta, but it should hold 'em off." Cherry suggested.

"Right." Fred agreed.

All four of them then got to a corner to wait for the right moment to attack.

"Ready..." Fred said to the girls before they went off. "One... Two... Three!" 

The four of them went to use their magnets.

The light was revealed to be a flashlight and the security guard flicked on the light switch, glaring at them. "I thought I heard some noise down here... What're you kids doing? The basement's for staff only."

"We're hunting for the Phantom Virus and Taffyta Muttonfudge." Velma explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that so-called virus and that diabetes infested brat," the guard folded his arms. "I think it's some kind of college prank."

"Oh, no, no, Officer, you... We were just...." Fred tried to explain as best as he could.

"You kids are coming with me," Officer Wembley firmly told them. Back to Kaufman's lab."

Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Cherry glanced to each other in silence before they were taken away.

Back in the Cafeteria...

"Can you believe that cafeteria ran out of food?" Shaggy asked with a full belly with Scooby. "And we're still hungry!"

"Reah, rungry!" Scooby added.

"I'm surprised that you both aren't full yet." Patch said.

"Same with me, I think you ate absolutely everything in the cafeteria." Atticus added.

Suddenly a blue spark came up, showing the Phantom Virus with Taffyta on his shoulder.

"Hello, Atticus..." Taffyta greeted as she licked her lollipop, looking pure evil.

Scooby saw them and tried to get Shaggy's attention.

"Taffyta!?" Atticus gasped before asking. "How in the world did you get here and why are you with the Phantom?"

"Never mind that now, you and your cowardly friends are FINISHED!" Taffyta grinned crazily.

Scooby and Shaggy instantly began to run for their lives. The Phantom Virus laughed with Taffyta and ran after them. Atticus and Patch then ran with them to protect Shaggy and Scooby.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do guys?" Patch asked Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like, what we do best, little buddy, run and hide!" Shaggy cried in fear.

"Or better then that I have an idea." Atticus said.

All four of them ran into a room with a bookshelf and two machines that could shock someone if they didn't answer fast or told the truth.

"Rou rure rabout rhis?" Scooby was a little nervous.

"I've seen you guys on TV when I'm not watching Thunderbolt," Patch said to them with a smile. "You always do crazy disguises to fool the bad guys until they find out who you are and chase you!"

"Yeah, so let's go into disguise and have some fun." Atticus said

"I think I heard them in here!" Taffyta's voice was heard not too far away.

"Move it then, brat!" the Phantom Virus snapped before they came into the experimentation room.

Atticus, Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch all then got into disguise. Shaggy and Atticus dressed as doctors while Scooby and Patch would be nurses. 

"Thank you for volunteering for our experiment Mr. Phantom and Miss Muttonfudge," Shaggy said to the two computer game characters. "Nurses, take the patients over to the tables."

Scooby and Patch did as told and hooked up electrical wiring against the two, they seemed to be fooled, although, for now.

"Just relax." Atticus said.

"Now, can you tell us how many layers are in an ideal club sandwich?" Shaggy asked.

"Uhh..." the virus and sugar-coated girl tried to come up with an answer.

"Time's up!" Shaggy called. "The correct answer is: Never enough!" 

Scooby and Patch then set to shocking the virus and Taffyta painfully.

"Let's try one more, shall we?" Atticus asked.

Shaggy nodded in agreement. "When is the right time to enjoy a milkshake with your french fries?"

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta were stumped again.

"Time's up!" Shaggy then called. "The correct answer is: anytime!"

The two computer game characters were shocked again, but this time, they both grabbed the wires and broke the machine so they could continue the chase. 

Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, and Atticus then ran as quickly as they could and ended up in the Biology Lab. There were many animals inside locked in cages, even monkeys.

"Now, now, these animals shouldn't be locked up." Atticus and Patch said with a smirk as they had an idea of what will happen after releasing the animals.

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta got to the lab doors, but once they opened them, the animals rushed out and trampled the both of them. They both got up from the stampede, but then were walked over by their targets, knocking them down again. 

After Scooby, Shaggy, Atticus, and Patch got out of there, they went to the Chemistry Lab and made a concoction that would blow up in their enemies's faces.

"They should be in here any minute." Patch said.

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta walked in, very angered. Shaggy tossed them the beaker with the fizzing blue liquid and got away with the others by the time the chemical exploded all over the Phantom Virus and Taffyta. The Virus and Taffyta then chased the quad group into the metal shop part of the school only to be grabbed and thrown off by a metallic monstrosity. 

Scooby, Shaggy, Atticus, and Patch then escaped into the library after they were both thrown, but still weren't totally damaged. Once they were all in the library, the good guys made the virus and Taffyta fall into a giant pile of books, making a very loud crash noise, making them mock shush them before escaping out of the library.

Meanwhile, back in the Professor's classroom, Officer Wembley was eating chips while he made Fred and the girls stay put with him.

"They sure have been gone for a long time." Daphne said.

"Maybe we should go back and look for them in case they're dead." Cherry suggested rather darkly.

"Nobody goes anywhere until Professor Kaufman comes back!" Officer Wembley told them sharply. 

Suddenly, Scooby, Shaggy, Patch, and Atticus ran into the room to avoid the villains. The Phantom Virus and Taffyta were right behind them. Cherry, Daphne, Fred, and Velma saw them coming and ran together with them. Everybody decided to split up with their running. Taffyta hopped off the Phantom Virus's shoulder and ran the other way, splitting up as well. The entire group was now running all over the lab which was now becoming confusing while the Phantom Virus and Taffyta were grinning evilly, seeing them running all over the place. Suddenly, everyone crashed together and landed on the floor. 

Before anyone could see who had done it, someone grabbed the laser pointer and zapped all of them out of the room in an instant. In a flash of white light, everyone appeared on a plain white background and wore spacesuits and they were suddenly on an outer space exterior. 

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore..." Cherry pointed to their home planet as they appeared to be on the moon. 

There was a hidden child-sized figure behind one of the craters, it was one of the Sugar Rush racers.

"Oh, no, it looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game." Atticus said.

"How do we get out?" Cherry asked.

"You can't get out..." a voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. They then saw the mint green Sugar Rush racer. 

"Minty Zaki?" Cherry recognized her. "What're you doing here?"

"It's the Phantom Virus and Taffyta," Minty explained the best she could. "They've separated us all... You also can't get out of the game unless you win every level... You also have to find each one of us racers... I'd tell you who's hidden and where everyone is... But I can't... I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, they forced you, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes..." Minty nodded, then started to cry. "I just hope Swizzle isn't getting too badly hurt like my sisters..."

"Your sisters?" Daphne asked.

"You know those recolors that look like me?" Minty asked, referring to Sticky Wipplesnit and Torvald Batterbutter. 

"Yeah.... They're your sisters?" Cherry looked confused.

"I consider them to be," Minty said with a small sniffle. "The same with Jubileena and Citrusella, or Adorabeezle and Nougestia..."

"We'll find the others to get you all back home... Can you help us though get out of here?" Cherry asked.

Minty sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'll try... But only if you promise to help the others too... We're all hidden all over the game... The Phantom Virus and Taffyta made us all agree by doing something terrible to the recolors..."

"What happened to them?" Patch asked.

Minty's lips quivered and she cried even more, it was too unbearable and sad for her to even say out loud.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us." Atticus said.

"I'm just glad they spared Swizzle..." Minty said, emotionally. 

"You guys sound close." Cherry remarked.

Minty shuffled her foot against a moon rock. "We've been going out for a while actually... When our game shut down at Litwak's, we usually went to get gummy bear smoothies together."

"Don't worry, we'll help you and all the racers." Cherry promised.

Shaggy was flying and running around, taking advantage of the zero gravity with Scooby.

Minty sighed. "They're going to get themselves hurt, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes, they are." Atticus said.

"Be careful, Shaggy!" Velma warned him. "There's no gravity on the moon!"

"Look, I'm as strong as Atticus now!" Shaggy caleld with a laugh as he lifted a large rock over his head. 

"Scooby, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself?" Daphne asked the Great Dane.

"R'okay!" Scooby smiled, then went to go do that.

"I'll join him." Atticus volunteered.

Scooby and Atticus bounced towards Shaggy. However, when they came to him, Shaggy jumped out of the way, having some more fun.

"You guys should be really careful!" Minty warned them.

"Why?" Cherry asked her.

Shaggy kept bouncing, then hit against a rough ledge, it actually looked like it really hurt him. He then slid down as the others came by him.

"Shaggy, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"I think so, but I made an important discovery," Shaggy said as he looked slightly damaged. "In this video game, you CAN get hurt."

Minty sighed. "I tried to tell you..."

"Or worse, we better be careful." Atticus said.

"Atticus is right," Fred nodded. "Eric said this game has creatures and who knows what else?"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried once he saw two familiar villains with him. "I know who!"

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta laughed wickedly.

"They must've got beamed into the game too!" Cherry gasped.

Scooby gasped and started to run away to hide from them.

"Follow Scooby!" Patch said.

"They're not alone!" Fred saw the Phantom Virus and Taffyta had enemy henchmen with them.

"Let's play ball!" the Phantom Virus cackled wickedly.

"Like, let's not!" Shaggy cried.

"GET 'EM!" Taffyta called evilly.

"Quick, run!" Atticus called. "Or in this case, jump!"

The group hopped to escape the bad guys.

"I thought we were chasing them!" Velma cried.

"Back in the lab, we were, but now they got new friends!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Like, they don't look very friendly to me!" Shaggy added.

"Well, they're villains, so their friends aren't going to be very friendly at all." Patch said.

They all hid behind a giant moon rock. It looked safe for now, but Minty quickly went to hide with them. The coast looked clear for a good while as they hid in silence, then noticed that Minty was with them. 

"I can tell you one thing," Minty told the group. "The only way out is to find the Scooby Snacks, if you find it, you end the level and go to the next one. I should warn you, each level will get harder and harder."

"What else do we expect from a video game adventure?" Fred scoffed with a shrug.

"You know, maybe getting into cyberspace might not be such a bad thing." Velma spoke up.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"And how's that, guys?" Fred looked to them.

"Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus and took Taffyta out of Jessica's game." Velma put together, showing off her braininess.

"Just find the box of Scooby Snacks." Minty told them with a smile.

"Do you happen to know where it is?" Shaggy asked the green girl.

"Sure, it's right over there." Minty pointed to the box, showing it was only a few steps away, hidden in plain sight.

"Of course it would be easy to find, it's the first level of the game." Atticus said.

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta were coming with their minions.

"Kill the sons of glitches..." Taffyta growled, nearly cursing in her speech.

"Oh, no!" Patch said and then looked to find a Moon Rover. "Look, we got transportation."

"It's a Moon Rover, yes!" Atticus cheered. "Let's hit the moon road!"

"What a cool paint job!" Shaggy smiled as the Moon Rover looked designed a lot similar to the Mystery Machine.

The gang hopped over together and there was enough room for all of them.

Being the driver of the usual van, Fred decided to take the wheel. It took a minute to start up, but they were able to zoom off to get the box of Scooby Snacks so they could end this level in one try unlike many video games with numerous tries. 

Cherry looked behind with Shaggy to see that the Phantom Virus and his goons had their own set of wheels while it looked like Taffyta was driving her kart known as The Pink Lightning. 

Taffyta licked her lollipop, looking devious as always. "I'll show you who's the real princess of Sugar Rush!"

Minty tried to avoid her, but it looked like Taffyta could run her over. 

"Swizzle Malarkey never liked you, Minty!" Taffyta taunted the fellow child racer.

"STOP IT, TAFFY!" Minty cried, her feelings were hurt by Taffyta's bullying.

"Yeah, you brat, stop telling her lies!" Atticus yelled out.

Taffyta only laughed wickedly. "ZAP 'EM!"

The Phantom Virus laughed, then did that to send zaps to their car or damage them, whichever would come first.

"Step on it, Freddy, they're gaining on us!" Daphne cried.

"I am, this is as fast as it goes!" Fred was nearly panicking himself.

The Phantom Virus managed to zap the Moon Rover into pieces as they got quicker on their tail, luckily, no one was hurt too bad. The box of Scooby Snacks seemed very far away compared to where they were.

"Get ready for a taste of rotten strawberry!" Taffyta grinned as they were closer to the gang.

Patch and Scooby then jumped out of the vehicle and began to make their way to the Scooby Snacks. Scooby of course went because he was hungry.

"Let's hope they can get the snacks in time." Cherry said softly.

"Go Scooby and Patch, go!" Daphne cheered.

Taffyta sped her car up with the Phantom Virus and his goons with her since it was faster than their Moon Rover. She then gave a sinister smirk to Minty. "Stinky Zaki, Stinky Zaki!" she taunted.

"Quit it!" Minty cried.

Atticus went to a huge part of the moon, lifting the boulder up and then throwing it at the viruses and their friends, causing them to be flattened. "That's for taunting Minty!" he snapped.

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta weren't hurt too bad, but they scowled at Atticus. They weren't going to let him win. Luckily, as the goons were right on the dogs' tails, Scooby grabbed the snacks, ending this level and everything faded to white again and they all disappeared right from the moon level to go to the next one. Everyone was now in their normal clothes as they appeared to be in a Roman Coliseum, and for some reason, Minty wasn't there with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we now and where did Minty go?" Daphne asked.

"If I'm not mistaken we're in the Roman Coliseum." Velma stated.

"Let's hope wherever Minty is, she's safe now..." Cherry was worried about Minty now too. 

"Roliseum?" Scooby asked.

"You mean like where they play football?" Shaggy asked.

"Not exactly, Shaggy, you see, back in Ancient Rome, the Coliseum was used for all sporting events and where warriors used to always battle each other to entertain the king and audience and also where they fed the warriors to the lions for lunch." Atticus explained.

"Yes, it was a wonderful tradition..." Cherry said, finding light in the dark situation that was Roman games. 

"Rions?" Scooby gulped. 

"Well, it looks deserted now." Daphne observed.

"Don't get your hopes up..." Cherry said, knowing something would come down and ruin this moment for all of them.

"Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep those Scooby Snacks from the Moon Level." Shaggy sounded disappointed.

Scooby agreed, feeling very hungry now. 

"Don't worry, Scoob, I bet there's a concession stand somewhere." Shaggy smiled apologetically.

"Hey, look at this." Patch said as soon as he noticed white lines drawn into a shape of a large diamond, reminding him of Bill's game.

Cherry kneeled down, tapping the lines with her fingers and licked them a bit. "It's chalk..." she said softly. It was then she realized the shape of the chalk lines. "It's a baseball diamond!"

"Rikes!" Scooby gasped as he realized the Phantom Virus and Taffyta were there again with swords and shields.

"Welcome to Level Two, game players," The Phantom Virus grinned darkly. "Where things get a little bit tougher!"

"But first, let's introduce you to the home team and their mascots!" Taffyta grinned as well as she slashed the locks over the doors to show skeleton gladiators to come for them.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked, unamused. "Skeleton gladiators?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Cherry asked, a little uncaring in her tone of voice as always, but even more so this time.

The skeleton gladiators came out and roared with their weapons. 

"And now, for the home team's mascots!" The Phantom Virus grinned sickly as he slashed another chained up door.

There came out a rather vicious lion with the box of Scooby Snacks in his mouth and Swizzle Malarkey was shown being dangled from the top of the seats. 

"Couldn't we face Mufasa or Simba?" Cherry asked.

"No." Taffyta said with a sick grin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Patch asked with an irritated face.

"The lion's got the Scooby Snacks and Swizzle Malarkey!" Daphne cried out.

"You know, for once, I'm not in the mood for Scooby Snacks..." Shaggy said, feeling uneasy.

"Re reither!" Scooby added.

The lion hopped, then put the box down and came closer, roaring angrily to them. 

The gang ran as fast as they could and one of the skeleton gladiators threw a net to trap at least one of them inside of it and where it caught Shaggy by his legs. Everyone stopped briefly to try and help Shaggy out of his trap. 

"Hurry!" Cherry called to them as the skeleton gladiators came with Taffyta riding on the lion's back. 

"Swizzle Malarkey's nothing but a has-been!" Taffyta called up to the 'coolest' Sugar Rush racer. "Go back to Willy Wonka, you dork!"

"Hey, Willy Wonka's technically like a brother to me!" Cherry hissed in defense to the pink girl as they tried to get Shaggy free.

"Let me try to get Shaggy free." Atticus said.

"You better hurry..." Velma advised, she knew Atticus was strong, but it felt like they were quickly running out of time as the gladiators and Taffyta got closer.

"Swizzle's nothing but a Wonka Nerd!" Taffyta laughed, still bullying.

"A rariot!" Scooby noticed a Mystery Machine painted chariot like in the days of Ancient Rome.

Atticus was able to break the net, freeing Shaggy.

"Good thinking, Scoob, and great work, Atticus." Fred complimented.

"Cherry, give me your jacket." Fred said, having an idea.

Cherry hugged herself. "My brother got this for me!" she whined slightly.

"Cherry, please just do it." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed, then unzipped her jacket and held herself.

"I know this isn't red... But it'll have to do..." Fred said quietly to himself, then came in front of the lion, using the jacket like a cape. "Turo! Turo!" 

The lion stopped in confusion of what Fred was doing.

"Uhh... Leo, Leo!" Fred called instead like a matador against a bull.

This made the lion angry and it began to charge towards Fred.

"If he ruins my jacket, I'm not going to be happy..." Cherry sneered.

"Ole!" Fred called once the lion came closer and he whipped the jacket away with the lion charging and missing him.

"That was too close." Velma gasped in worry.

"Hey Fred! Mind if I go cowboy on this kitten!" Atticus called out from behind the lion.

"Good luck with that..." Fred called, feeling nervous for him, but continued to distract the lion.

Daphne and Velma held the doors open so they could trap the lion inside. The lion growled, still determined to attack Fred and the others. The lion then decided to go after Atticus as he stood in front of the opened doors. Atticus got onto the lion an rode him like a mechanical bull. Cherry climbed up the best she could and freed Swizzle Malarkey from his prison.

"Thank you, Cherry," Swizzle smiled at her. "Is Minty okay?"

"Yes, but she misses you like crazy..." Cherry said once she freed him. "Ooh, you smell like Jolly Ranchers." she then got him down safely on the ground while Atticus handled the lion. 

Once Atticus got off and the lion ran off, Daphne and Velma shut the doors, locking up the lion. 

"Way to go, guys!" Fred gave a thumbs up.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered. "That was the first time I ever road on a lion's back!"

If you're wondering where Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch were, they were trying to stay away from the gladiators, even though Patch did have the strength to defeat them. Daphne rewarded Fred with a kiss. Cherry took her jacket back and zipped it up, feeling better and more comfortable. While Patch got rid of the skeleton gladiators, Taffyta pushed a button from her kart and made a giant strawberry go high up in the air and crash down on the ground, making Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch fly through the air and destroying the chariot.

"Stay sweet, suckers..." Taffyta grinned evilly.

"Whoa!!!!" Patch yelled as he flew through the air, spinning around.

All three of them then landed back on the ground. Scooby and Shaggy slightly rolled and it made it out of the net. With their intense running, Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch made a thick dust cloud blocking the vision of the skeleton gladiators.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Taffyta hissed at them for getting stuck in a slight, unintentional trap. 

"Good going, guys!" Fred was impressed once Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch came back.

"Yeah, whatever..." Shaggy said, a little dazed and out of breath.

"Just hold those gladiators a little bit longer, me and Fred will go and get the Scooby Snacks." Atticus said.

"Like, that's easy for you to say, man..." Shaggy looked at him.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed before going to do as told.

"Try to lead them up to the stands." Velma suggested, pointing up as a demonstration.

"I don't think we have the energy..." Shaggy said.

Suddenly a spear was zipping by them and Cherry caught it in her hand, showing zero fear.

"I think you do now..." Cherry said, glancing at the guys.

"Like, I think your right, Cherry." Shaggy said, scared for dear life.

Cherry and Fred handed the spears.

"What're we supposed to do with these?" Shaggy was lost.

"Use them to pole-vault over the walls." Swizzle advised like Minty did in the last level.

"And then what?" Patch asked.

It was too late, the others were gone before Swizzle could say anymore. The skeleton gladiators came closer and closer, and attempting to do the same. Taffyta licked her lollipop, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. 

"These 'friends' are stronger than I expected..." the Phantom Virus noted.

"They'll never get all the racers and beat the levels..." Taffyta said slyly. "They'll never find Vanellope either... By the time they get to her, that glitch won't even want them to save her."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch were all now up in the seats and decided to run into some curtains to go disguise again. Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch came out in togas and wreathes to look like Ancient Romans.

"Friends, Romans, and Spooky Gladiators," Shaggy announced. "All hail Emperors Scooby and Patch!"

The gladitors were fooled by the disguises and bowed respectively.

'Suckers.' Patch thought.

This plan went well until Shaggy accidentally stepped on Scooby's toga and it was sliding down, revealing the Great Dane. Once the skeleton gladiators realized this, they went to continue their destroying plans against Mystery Inc. 

Luckily, Fred grabbed the Scooby Snacks before the gladiators could slice up Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch and they all disappeared and now Swizzle disappeared away from them.

"They passed the second level." The Phantom Virus said.

"Now the real challenge begins..." Taffyta grinned, knowing that the third level was the beginning of the difficult and very life-threatening levels.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Inc, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch then arrived to an old jungle setting.

"This place beats Rome any old day, huh, buddies?" Shaggy chuckled.

Cherry looked around. "This place is giving me serious Jurassic Park vibes..."

"I think you're right, Cherry," Velma observed. "It's a prehistoric jungle!"

"Oh, come on! Why a prehistoric jungle?!" Patch asked.

"Think we'll meet the Flintstones?" Cherry couldn't help but joke.

A pterodactyl screeched as it carried one of the racers in its talons. 

"Which one is that, Cherry?" Patch asked, since the girl seemed to be an expert like Jessica when it came to Sugar Rush Speedway trivia.

Cherry took a close look and recognized. "It's Crumbelina di Caramello!"

"Oh, no! How are we going to rescue Crumbelina?" Patch asked.

The pterodactyl zipped past them, still carrying the racer.

"Look over there!" Fred noticed an aptasaurus feeding on some leaves.

"Don't worry about that one... It's a vegetarian." Cherry said to Scooby and Shaggy.

However, the two got instantly scared by loud foot stomps and saw The Phantom Virus and Taffyta coming by on a tyrannosaurus rex with sharp rock spears. 

"How's this for a heavy hitter?" the virus taunted with a wicked laugh.

"That sounds like a line that a pitcher would say." Atticus said.

"Jinkies!" Velma cried. "They're riding a T-Rex!"

"You'll pay for this, Cherry and Atticus!" Taffyta sneered.

"I think I saw a cave behind the trees!" Cherry called before running along. "Come on!"

They all began to follow Cherry so they could get away from the T-Rex and hopefully wouldn't get eaten. 

"I always knew I'd die in a chase scene..." Cherry snorted.

The T-Rex stopped by the trees and snarled as it couldn't get in through.

"Stupid overgrown lizard!" Taffyta groaned in misfortune. "HEEYAH!" she then kicked the dinosaur in the side of its face, making it try to go into the trees after them. 

The Phantom Virus threw his spear, but luckily, it didn't hit any of the gang as they were able to escape and the spear went through a tree trunk.

"Whew, that was close." Jessica said as they were watching what was going on.

"I'll say." Eric added.

"They're doing pretty good so far," Wembley had to admit. "I'm wondering something here, fellas. Who activated that laser and sent those poor kids into the game?"

"Who knows?" Billy shrugged. "Could be anyone."

"Even somevun in zhis room..." Professor Kaufman looked suspicious.

"Yeah, but who would want to do such a terrible thing?" Jessica asked.

They all decided to think it over, studying the others, but not blaming one or the other since that was childish.

Back in the dinosaur cave, the Mystery Inc gang made a fire as they made shelter in a cave while Scooby and Shaggy were making drawings on the cave to pass the time.

"We hiked through miles of the jungle and still couldn't find Scooby Snacks or that Crumbelina girl!" Daphne cried. 

"We'd better or else we'll be stuck in this level forever." Velma added in concern.

"All I know is that this Phantom and Taffyta likes to scare us in this world just as much in the real world." Shaggy said.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly at their drawings of food, but had to admit, they were pretty good. "Not bad, guys..." she then pointed to what looked like an erupting and smoking volcano. "Which one of you did that one?"

Shaggy and Scooby saw it, but they insisted that they didn't do it.

"I wonder if it means something." Velma said as she took a closer look at it.

Cherry knew deep on the inside that it did. "Oh, no..." she said quietly once she realized what it meant.

"The fire's going out!" Patch exclaimed.

"It's gonna be dark in a few hours too." Fred picked at the firewood that was burning out.

"Cherry, Atticus, it's your turn to get firewood." Velma told them. 

"Alright, but I'm gonna complain the whole way..." Cherry said before she left with Atticus.

"Oh, great." Atticus said sarcastically.

Cherry and Atticus decided to talk as they went into the forest to gather more firewood.

Cherry hummed to herself as she collected some pieces in her arms, but not able to carry as much as Atticus, of course. "My life is funny sometimes... One minute I'll be in my bedroom with my laptop... The next, I could be eaten by a lion from a Roman Coliseum.... I suppose next, I could be kidnapped by a savage civilization that'll fatten me up and make me their princess just so they can harvest my organs because of some ritual..."

Atticus just simply rolled his eyes at her and then began to smell something. "Smoke..." he said.

"I'd rather not..." Cherry cringed, misunderstanding what he meant by saying 'smoke'.

The two then both saw a volcano and the smoke was rising from it.

"Why do I feel like the Scooby Snacks and Crumbelina are gonna be up there?" Cherry asked, very not amused with what she had been through today.

"We have to tell the others." Atticus said.

Cherry saw that the trees were now burning from the lava. "We better hurry!" she said a bit urgently, dropping her firewood and running back as fast as she could. "Ugh..." she looked at her hands. "I didn't think sap would even exist in this era... Eric needs to do more research..."

"He wanted to make the game exciting, not educational." Atticus said.

Suddenly a fireball shot at them, but luckily missed them both as it landed right in front of their feet.

Eventually, they finally returned as Daphne, Fred, Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch stared at the dying fire.

"What happened, guys?" Fred asked them. "Where's the firewood?"

"If we don't get out of here, we're all gonna be firewood." Cherry warned them.

"Yeah! The volcano has erupted and I'm afraid to say that our only way out of this level is at the volcano." Atticus said, pointing to the erupting volcano.

"That's how this level ends," Cherry added with as much emotion as her voice has ever had. "Emphasis on ENDS!" 

The earth was suddenly rumbling as the volcano spewed more smoke from its top.

"Great, it really looks like it's cookin'." Fred nearly scoffed, wipingg sweat from his forehead.

"That drawing must've been a clue!" Velma pointed to the cave drawing on the wall.

"But it's miles away, it'll take us hours to get there!" Daphne sounded in distress as always.

"Now, where there's a will, there's a way," Fred said to them. "We'll find a way over there."

"How do you suggest?" Cherry looked at him. "I doubt T-Rexs will be around like they were for that phantom and sore molar Taffyta..."

Suddenly woolly mammoths were stomping by the caves. Cherry looked to the leader of the pack and stood in front of it sharply. The mammoth glared at her and trumpeted in her face.

Cherry flinched from that, but glared back, her eyes turning bright red, striking fear into its enormous heart. "SIT!"

The prehistoric elephants sat down. One of them grabbed her with its trunk and glared at her.

Cherry punched between its eyes, glaring at it. "Now listen, we're gonna ride you all and you're not gonna give us in trouble, okay?"

The mammoth looked afraid of her and looked down slightly.

"OKAY!?" Cherry snapped.

The mammoth blinked and nodded to her.

"Good... Now put me down..." Cherry said.

The mammoth loosened its trunk and let Cherry down on the ground.

"Yeah, never, ever, ever get on her bad side, trust me" Atticus said to the mammoth.

Cherry climbed back up the lead mammoth's head and grabbed the tusks. "Come on, guys!"

"Woolly Mammoths!?" Shaggy didn't like this ride so far.

Atticus and Patch sat with Cherry on hers while Fred, Daphne, and Velma sat on their own and Scooby and Shaggy had their own. 

Daphne was the one having the most trouble with the conditions and accommodations with riding a mammoth more than anyone else, she wasn't even sure if she could take much more of this. 

"Like I said... Historically inaccurate..." Cherry said about this game having mammoths and dinosaurs alive in the same era. "And I thought the Flintstones pushed it..."

"Some people make cartoons and games interesting and exciting and fun for kids." Atticus explained.

"Eh." Cherry merely shrugged.

Shaggy and Scooby looked like they were going to be sick.

"Hang on, guys, we're almost there!" Fred called. "Aren't we?" he whispered to Cherry.

"Getting there..." Cherry said as she seemed to be the one in charge here for now. Once they got to the volcanoes, she stood on the end of the trunk and slid down it and landed on her feet. "Yabba Dabba Doo!" she cheered, then went back to her bland, gothic self again. "Can we go now?" she slightly groaned.

"We just got to the volcano and are going to be needing to search for the Scooby Snacks and Crumbelina." Atticus said.

The volcano blowing again scared the mammoths off as more lava slowly leaked down from the sides.

"Look up there!" Daphne gasped as she pointed up to a nest that was on the ledge of the volcano.

Everyone looked to see a baby pterodactyl was struggling to get free as a rock was holding down its wing and it appeared that Crumbelina was sitting next to it. 

Fred gasped as he saw Taffyta and the Phantom Virus coming on the T-Rex. "We got company! Start climbing!"

Everyone did as told. Taffyta scowled as she licked her lollipop, she then threw it against one of them to make them get stuck and trapped to keep them from going further.

Cherry was stuck and unable to move anymore. "Go on without me!" she called to the others.

"No way." Atticus and Patch said as they helped her out of the sticky situation.

Cherry grunted from the stickiness and continued to climb up with them.

Taffyta took out more lollipops to throw them at the volcano as sticky obstacles. "TASTE THE STRAWBERRIES, MOTHERSUCKERS!" 

"Good thing she comes from a candy video game..." Cherry flinched as that seemed to be Taffyta's way of cursing at them.

Scooby was scared, he almost slipped, but made it away from the T-Rex chomping at them. They made it up the ledge safely and were able to dodge the Phantom Virus's spear toward them. 

"I think we're safe," Velma smiled. "T-Rexes are built for running, not for climbing."

The volcano shook again as more lava came down for them. 

"Crumbelina, are you okay!?" Cherry called to the chocolate-coffee girl.

Crumbelina smiled and nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

Crumbelina shook her head.

"Well, at least she's okay." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

Scooby climbed up to try and help the baby pterodactyl and Crumbelina. Scooby was of course not as strong as Atticus or Patch, but he was able to push the rock out of the way to free the baby flying dinosaur. Crumbelina smiled her thanks and the pterodactyl was even grateful. This was a nice gesture. The pterodactyl baby moved its wings to show the box of Scooby Snacks while Crumbelina came to meet her saviors.

"Good you're okay..." Cherry smiled.

Crumbelina took out a locket and showed a pictures of her with Vanellope.

"Oh, you guys are best friends?" Cherry asked, having not known that.

Crumbelina nodded with a smile.

Cherry then remembered before she and Atticus saved Sugar Rush Speedway, that Vanellope had driven Crumbelina's kart. "Even after Turbo erased your memories?"

Crumbelina nodded and pointed to her heart, hugging the locket, showing that no matter what, she and Vanellope were best friends through thick and thin, even if Turbo ruined Vanellope's life.

"Aw!" Patch said.

The lava came closer and closer. Luckily, Scooby grabbed the Scooby Snacks as the baby pterodactyl decided to fly him to safety. However, the baby pterodactyl had just lost his new friend instantly as they ended this level. Crumbelina waved with a smile to her new friends as they all disappeared as well.


	7. Chapter 7

However, the baby pterodactyl had just lost his new friend instantly as they ended this level. Crumbelina waved with a smile to her new friends as they all disappeared as well. 

This new level appeared to be under the sea, however, due to being in Eric's game, Atticus didn't turn into a merman for a change. There was a giant clam shell opening and closing, showing Snowanna Rainbeau trapped inside of it. Patch, seeing Snowanna trapped in it, decided to help her out of it.

They all donned on scuba gear to help them travel. The clam shell seemed to stay shut once Patch came to it. All of the sea creatures swam away, even when the gang tried to be friendly with them. Scooby saw that the snacks were in a pirate ship not too far away, but they had to avoid the shark all at once. Even with all it's effort the clam couldn't keep shut as Patch used his incredible strength.

The same was said for the shark as Atticus went to the box of Scooby Snacks out of it by punching the shark on the snout as punishment and for it to give them the Scooby Snacks. Snowanna hugged Patch as a sign of thanks as they quickly went to the next level.

There was a giant backyard with a humongous ant which reminded Cherry a lot of Honey, I Shrunk The Kids. Only she hoped that neither one of them would end up in a bowl of someone's cereal, only to be eaten.

Rancis Fluggerbutter was trapped in a spiderweb with tape around his mouth.

When they got the Scooby Snacks and saved Rancis, he thanked them.

"If you see Vanellope..." Rancis whispered before they left. "Tell her.... Tell her I lo...I love--... I love her..." he whispered before passing out.

"We will." Patch said.

After the miniature level, they were now in Ancient China, facing sumo wrestlers, samurais, and kung-fu ninjas. Fred tried to ward off the samurai with a broomstick against his sword. Cherry and Atticus wore kimonos, pretending to be geisha women as they had fans over their faces and giggled to the sumo wrestlers. 

The wrestlers smiled to them and acted polite as they showed Gloyd Orangeboar was stuck with them. Once they saw him, both Cherry and Atticus pounded the wrestlers in the face, making a thump over the buildings to the heavy build the wrestlers had. 

Daphne decided to help Fred by showing off her practiced martial arts. Her moves impressed both Fred and the samurai, but this was going to mean he was going to go easy on her. Daphne held off the samurai and was able to make him give up his sword. Gloyd Orangeboar reached into his pocket and took out very pointy and sharp candy corns, making the samurai fall onto them in pain and run off.

"Nice one, Gloyd!" Cherry praised him.

"I just love Halloween and pranks." Gloyd giggled, his theme being Halloween candy.

"So, your like a prankster type." Atticus guessed.

"Oh, yeah!" Gloyd chuckled.

They were now in Ancient Egypt, Cherry really enjoyed this level more than the others. Shaggy and Scooby tried to outrun a mummy that was slowly chasing them. Why couldn't this mummy be as kind and sweet as Tanis from the Ghoul School? Shaggy and Scooby tried to pose as Egyptian artifacts, but the Anubis came to life and started chasing them now. The Phantom Virus and Taffyta were chasing the others on camels.

Cherry shushed Atticus and opened a sarcophagus and saw a tiny mummy figure, she grabbed the gauze and unwrapped the girl, unwrapping the girl from the bandages, sending her to be zipping and spinning, revealing to be Candlehead, making her very dizzy and fall on the sand out of the pyramid.

"Yes, we found her." Atticus whispered.

After Egypt, Jubileena Bing-Bing was dressed as a princess with a box of Scooby Snacks, tied to a tree, as Shaggy was a knight in shining armor on Scooby as a horse, ready to joust the Phantom Virus with a fire-breathing dragon. 

Taffyta was mocking the red-skinned girl. "Cherry Bomber!"

"Quit it!" Jubileena cried.

Scooby didn't tolerate the bullying as he charged for the dragon and Atticus was able to throw a bucket of water against the dragon's fiery breath. The dragon flew off with the Phantom Virus and Taffyta and Atticus and Cherry untied Jubileena after she gave them the Scooby Snacks. They were now on to the next level.

The next level was at the North Pole and they were all dressed in winter coats. They saw the Northern Lights that were in Alaska and they looked at the top of the pole to see Adorabeezle Winterpop holding the box of Scooby Snacks, but she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. After all, she was frozen dairy treat themed and even came with her own coat and hat. 

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta had their own coats as they held sharp spears and were riding on polar bears. Scooby and Patch climbed up the pole while the others threw snowballs at the virus and Taffyta. Adorabeezle looked to Taffyta and stuck her tongue out, glaring at the girl, not being fond of her herself.

"Almost got it!" Patch told them.

Patch grabbed the Snacks with his mouth, sliding down.

Scooby grabbed the box himself and slid down with the others as they cheered in victory. Adorabeezle cheered with them. 

Suddenly, once more, they were gone and they appeared to be downtown.

"I think we're finally home..." Daphne shrugged.

"Ah, no more monster chasing," Shaggy smiled. "Let's celebrate with some chow."

"We can't be home..." Cherry said, folding her arms, having bad vibes about this place. 

"Yeah, it might be a little too late for a celebration, gang," Fred agreed with her and pointed to the sky that had glowing green bars like a computer screen. "Look."

They looked at the sky and saw that it wasn't normal, but digital.

"Aww! Man, we're still in the game and I thought we were home free." Shaggy complained.

Eric and the others kept watching from the university's screen.

"Okay, they made it to the last level." Billy spoke up. 

"But this is the toughest one of them all," Eric pointed out about his game once the sky went to a normal night time style. "No player's ever won it. Not even me. It'll take everything they've got just to survive."

Jessica was very worried, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Atticus... Be careful..." she was very emotional about her little and only brother.

"So now what?" Daphne asked as they all felt stuck.

Cherry gave a shrug. "Contact the Angry Video Game Nerd?"

"We have to find the last box of Scooby Snacks and possibly find Vanellope." Atticus guessed about the last part.

"You think Vanellope is here?" Velma asked.

"She has to be, Taffyta's with the Phantom Virus and she's the only Sugar Rush racer left." Cherry stated, having kept track of the racers they found on the previous levels.

"But this city is so big," Daphne frowned. "Where do we start?" 

Fred looked around and saw an old lady who was covered up and had bags in her hands across the street with a little boy that seemed to be like a grandson, he also wore sunglasses and seemed to have his head bowed. "Let's see if that woman and little boy know anything." he suggested. 

They all went across the street to ask for help.

"Excuse us, ma'am, we're hoping that you could......"Atticus said before seeing who the old lady and little boy really were.

The Phantom Virus and Taffyta grinned to them, startling them.

"Welcome to the final level," the virus grinned. "You're in the major leagues now."

The others then ran away to avoid from getting hurt this time.

"Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Lolli-~..." Taffyta sang as they escaped, then threw a strawberry gumdrop bomb in front of them as it instantly exploded and made them crash by the malt shop. "POP!"

"I hate that brat, I swear I am going to kill her." Atticus said out of aggression.

Everyone ran into the malt shop and caught their breaths, they just hoped that was enough running for now.

Cherry looked confused for a moment, she took off her glasses and rubbed them against her jacket, a little confused and curious. 

"You okay?" Patch asked her.

"I think I'm seeing double..." Cherry murmured.

The Mystery Inc gang looked in front of them and saw duplicates of themselves, however, the copies of them looked really dated.

"How 1969..." Cherry scoffed about their clothing and appearances.

"Cool, two Mystery Incs." Patch commented.

The two Mystery Inc gangs observed each other, they were both curious and interested.

"Have you guys seen a little girl around here?" Cherry asked as she took out her hands to show about three-feet-tall in her hand expansion. "She's about this big... Has black hair with candy in it, a green sweatshirt, black skirt..."

The game's Mystery Inc looked afraid.

"Y-Y-You mean the Glitch Zombie!?" Shaggy-2 sounded alarmed. 

"You know that monster!?" Daphne-2 sounded more cowardly than their Daphne would.

"She's not a monster, she's a kind and caring princess and she's definitely not a stupid zombie." Atticus said.

"Like, not around here!" Shaggy-2 cried.

"She's a bully taking advantage of her 'princessness'." Velma-2 explained.

"Um, like, why dont' you join us for a snack?" Shaggy-2 changed the subject.

"Man, I thought you'd never ask!" Shaggy smiled, completely forgetting why they were here.

Atticus was now looking out the window, not wanting to look at the digital versions of the gang.

"It's giving me a headache..." Cherry joined him. 

The gang got along really well with their duplicates. 

"Is Vanellope really a bully?" Patch asked Cherry and Atticus since he hadn't met her for himself.

"No, the real bully is out there is with the Phantom Virus." Atticus said.


	8. Chapter 8

After quick bonding and getting to know the area better, the Freds decided to go to the Mystery Machine and take a look at the Cyberspace land they were in.

"So, do you guys know where the Scooby Snacks are?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, we do, but there's no reason for us to find them," Velma-2 explained. "Because if we even get the Scooby Snacks, we'd just go right back to the beginning of the game."

"And we like it here." Daphne-2 smiled.

"Until you guys showed up with that Phantom Virus and Tabitha girl or whatever her name is." Shaggy-2 added as well.

"We'd be glad to get rid of him for you." Velma promised.

"If we could." Daphne shrugged.

"And Vanellope's not so bad..." Cherry said.

"Oh, no?" Fred-2 scoffed. "Trust us... We know what we're talking about."

"Well, we'll all team up and then the Phantom Virus and Taffyta won't stand a chance." Fred said, very determined.

"And I'll go find Vanellope and prove to you five that she isn't a bully or a zombie." Atticus said to the digital Mystery Inc gang.

The digital Mystery Inc wished him luck, making Vanellope sound like a monster in this world.

Fred-2 dropped them all off to a carnival to calm their nerves so they could all have some fun. The digital Mystery Inc even told them where the Scooby Snacks were and they were inside the arcade, however, something caught their attention. They all turned as they heard baseballs hitting a metal bat and there was a pro ball player inside the batting cages and there was a short girl dressed like a cheerleader with him by his side.

"Hey, man, great swing!" Shaggy cheered him on.

The cheerleader turned around, revealing to be Taffyta. "Thanks, want his autograph?" she grinned eerily again.

"Everybody play ball!" the Phantom Virus called as he summoned some old Scooby Doo villains.

"Yikes, our old enemies, at least we won't have to worry about new ones..." Velma said, then looked behind Cherry and worried. "Jinkies..."

"What?" Cherry put her hands on her hips, not feeling scared, though someone from a previous adventure was behind her now.

"Um, Cherry, behind you..." Patch said, pointing his paw behind her.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be surprised that Ben Ravencroft is right behind me?" Cherry taunted, slowly turning to see the author she used to obsess over.

Ben growled as he tried to seem threatening. "Oh... How does she do that?"

"I changed a lot since I spent my first Christmas away from my family..." Cherry folded her arms with a smirk. 

"Oh... You think so...?" Ben smirked, leaning over her. "I can do worse... Much worse..."

"Bring it..." Cherry told him, without showing any fear.

"Hello, brat." A teenage boy's voice said from behind Atticus and Patch.

"Hello, little pint-sized hero." A woman's voice said from behind them as well.

Patch and Atticus turned around, even they had sworn enemies in this game. 

"DESTROY THEM!" a familiar voice called.

Cherry turned to see Vanellope, she looked just as aggressive as the digital Mystery Inc said they were. "Vanny!?"

"KILL THEM! ERASE THEM! DELETE THEM!" Vanellope screeched as she looked very violent and aggressive with her princess tiara on, but she still had her usual racing clothes such as her hoodie, leggings, shoes, and skirt. 

"Vanny, it's us, Cherry and Atticus!" Cherry cried.

"KILL THEM!" Vanellope yelled, not seeming to believe or listen to her.

"Vanny, please remember us, remember about the race and how we helped you with a practice race course! Remember Ralph!" Atticus called out to her, hoping it would jog a memory.

"BETRAYERS!" Vanellope merely hissed. "Sworn enemies.... Get your revenge..." she said, her eyes seemed to glow an evil yellow like a demented cat's eyes. "DO IT NOW!"

"I told ya that she wouldn't want ya to save her!" Taffyta taunted Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry still wasn't afraid of Ben. "What can you do to me? What did I do to you?"

"Cherry, are you forgetting I'm a warlock?" Ben taunted.

Cherry was now scared. "Oh, crap..." she felt defeated already.

"This isn't good." Patch said.

Atticus began to make his way to Vanellope, knowing that deep down she was still the same video game character that Atticus and Cherry met. Vanellope seemed to be very angered as she made the monsters and villains go after the gang. Fred realized they were monsters and not even removing their 'masks' could work, since this was a video game, they were real.

"Okay... I have an idea..." Cherry said, her calm and stoic self at first.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"RUN!!!" Cherry yelled, actually sounding afraid for a change as she dashed off with the others.

"GET THEM!" Vanellope screeched.

"I swear I am going to kill Taffyta the next time we see her!" Atticus exclaimed while he was running.

Vanellope heard that and gasped. "How dare you talk to my best friend like that!?" she yelled, then looked angry again. "KILL THEM ALL UNTIL THEY STOP BREATHING!" she demanded.

The monsters and villains chased after their targets, showing no mercy.

Cherry kept running and she went into a haunted house, leaning against the door. "I think I'll be safe in here..." she said quietly to herself, until suddenly there was a loud shake, making her scream, she was all alone and now faced with the worst enemy she had ever faced on her adventures and she was actually afraid of him while Atticus and Patch were taunted by Cruella and Jackson DeVil. "GO AWAY!" she cried out.

"Whoa, it's just us!" Daphne said.

"Wow, she's really scared..." Daphne-2 observed.

"I am not!" Cherry cried, though she was shaking. She hugged Daphne though and started to cry. "He chased me with spiders!"

"Oh, my goodness..." Daphne sounded worried about her and hugged her, knowing how deathly afraid Cherry was of spiders.

Cherry sniffled and looked up. "Is he with you...?" she asked, a little scaredly. 

"Who's he?" Daphne-2 didn't know who she was talking about.

"No, I think we lost him." Daphne said while comforting her.

Cherry calmed down once she looked around with the two Daphnes and decided to explore. "Wow... This place is actually kinda cool..."

"Oh, no!" Daphne-2 cried.

Cherry got instantly nervous. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Look at how fat I am!" Daphne-2 pointed to her chubby reflection in one of the mirrors.

This caused for both Cherry and Daphne to giggle, seeing why Daphne-2 thought that she was fat.

"It's just a trick mirror," Daphne explained with a smile to her double. "You look perfect." 

"Oh, thanks, you too." Daphne-2 smiled in gratitude.

"Creeper..." a zombified voice came behind them, startling them.

Cherry saw something and she went to the end, waiting for the two Daphnes to come to her sides and when they did, she clicked a button, showing a trapdoor, making the Creeper fall through a slide into a pile of mattresses.

"Wow, nice move, Cherry." Daphne-2 praised.

Cherry gave a playful smirk as she kept the Creeper trapped before he could climb back up the slide to get them.

"That door won't hold him for long." Daphne commented.

"It'll do for now." Cherry agreed with her.

Daphne-2 looked at herself in the better mirror.

Cherry rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on... There's nothing to be afraid of..." she said calmly and quietly, shutting her eyes as she felt safe now.

Atticus was now on a rollercoaster, hoping that Jessica's ex-boyfriend wouldn't follow him, Fred, or Fred-2. 

"Are they still behind us?" Fred-2 asked.

Fred looked to see that Jackson had hitched a ride with the monster known as the Gator Ghoul. "Yep... That walking handbag and fashion victim."

"Fashion victim, no, more like fashion crazy assassin! He tried to kill me of when I was a baby and he has a vile with the same strength as me and Patch!" Atticus called.

Suddenly the rollarcoaster was coming to a hill part. Jackson and the Gator Ghoul kept trying to go after the Freds and Atticus, not giving up. 

"Look!" Fred-2 saw a broken rail.

"Oh, no!" Fred cried out. 

"What do we do now?" Fred-2 seemed worried and scared.

"JUMP!" Atticus cried out.

"WHAT!?" Fred-2 panicked. "We must be five stories high!"

Fred saw a bounce house and pointed to it. "Down there!"

After counting to the three, the two Freds and Atticus jumped down, aiming for the bounce house for a soft and smooth landing. The Gator Ghoul and Jackson hit the end of the tracks and hit the others, very painfully. 

"See ya later, alligator!" Fred-2 taunted.

"Ha! Nice one, let's hope we don't ever get to see those two again." Atticus hoped.

Patch kept running from the 'devil woman' who had haunted his, his brothers', sisters', and parents' dreams since they first met.

"Come back here like a good puppy!" Cruella threatened Patch. "I want to make you into a nice coat!"

"No way, devil woman!" Patch growled as he kept running, trying to think of a way out of this. He then found the two Scoobys. 

"Ratch, ride!" Both Scoobys told him quietly.

Patch hid with them on the merry-go-round to pose as part of the spinning carousal equipment while the monster named Jaguargo, an ape and panther hybrid, was looking for them, but so far was oblivious. Scooby was about to sneeze, but Scooby-2 covered his nose before a sneeze could happen, but it unfortunately made him sneeze. This made the monster look back at them.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Cruella came for Patch.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Patch yelled.

Cruella and Jaguaro kept running and chasing the dogs around, but the Scoobys and Patch finally got off and decided to speed things up for their enemies. Finally, when things got too fast, Jaguaro and Cruella flew off on the spinning ride and crashed against the bottle fair game and were knocked out. The Freds and Atticus came to congratulate them.

"Congrats, you three." Atticus said.

Suddenly, the dogs got down and looked nervous.

"Don't be scared," Fred-2 smiled. "It's us!"

"Behind you!" Patch exclaimed while Scooby-2 pointed.

The Gator Ghoul and Jackson had come behind them.

"REVENGE!" Jackson grinned darkly as he took our a blade, ready to strike down Atticus. 

As the Gator Ghoul and Jackson were coming for them, they were suddenly run over by the Shaggys.

"Go Shaggys!" Fred and Atticus cheered.

"Like, the tar monster is behind us!" Shaggy pointed.

"And boy, is he mad!" Shaggy-2 added.

The tar monster stomped and came behind them, snarling.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred called before they all ran off.

"I cannot believe that these monsters are real!" Atticus exclaimed.

Cherry walked around, she stopped from the Daphnes as they walked ahead as she felt something wrong. She bent down and slid her glasses off to dry them a little bit and put them back, then tried to remove gum from under her shoe. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked uncaring and bland at first, but then her eyes widened as she saw a clown, making her shriek and run off with the Daphnes, clinging to them, she hated clowns more than spiders.

"It's okay, Cherry, we won't let anyone hurt you and we'll keep you away from clowns and spiders." Daphne said as she began to comfort her as she shivered from fear of the clown.

"Gosh, I don't blame her." Daphne-2 commented.

Cherry tried to calm herself down, she then heard the wicked laughter of the horror writer that still haunted her. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN!" she yelled to the distance.

Vanellope was sitting on a throne, looking very evil and demented, she even had a royal scepter, but she looked like an evil version of her princess self. She was making sure that things were going her way. Then she held her head as she began to remember of how Atticus, Cherry, and Ralph helped her train for the race. "No... They betrayed me..." she growled to herself. "They betrayed me..." she squeezed her eyes shut, then flashed them yellow as she saw Atticus trying to get to her. "GET AWAY FROM ME, TRAITOR!" she zapped him with her scepter, blowing him backward, nearly off the high tower she was on.

"Vanellope, please, you have to believe me, me and Cherry are not traitors, we're your friends, don't you remember of what happened at the end of the race?" Atticus asked.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Vanellope shrieked, making the whole carnival shake and rumble from her wrath. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! YOU WERE ALL MY FRIENDS UNTIL THAT TURBO GUY INVADED OUR WORLD AND STRIPPED ME OF MY PRINCESS TITLE! HE KILLED OUR PARENTS! HE MADE THE RULES! YOU'RE ALL ON HIS SIDE!"

"No, we're not, Vanny..." a voice said.

Vanellope turned to see the other Sugar Rush racers coming with Patch. 

"GO AWAY!" Vanellope snarled. "You all bullied me and Taffyta was your ring-leader!"

"No, we wouldn't, we promise!" Candlehead cried.

"I'd never want to hurt you, Vanellope..." Rancis spoke up, very quiet and timid of her.

Vanellope didn't want to listen to me. "GO AWAY BEFORE I EXECUTE YOU ALL JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID RECOLOR WANNABE'S!"

Atticus then got down from where he was and began to make his way to Vanellope again, even if it costed him his life.

Vanellope sneered at him. "Go away, Stink Brain!" she hissed, giving the nickname she gave for Ralph.

Crumbelina wasn't sure what to do, she looked at her locket and tossed it over. "Atticus, catch!" she actually spoke up for a change.

Atticus caught the locket and looked at it, knowing why she wanted him to catch it as he now continued to Vanellope to show her it.

Vanellope growled, ready to finish off Atticus, she rose her scepter, then blinked her hazel eyes once the locket shined open and she saw the pictures of her with Crumbelina as a soft lullaby was heard in her head. She blinked, grabbing her head, even if Atticus helped her win the race to earn back her princess title, she fell to her knees and the power of friendship set her back. A glow shined over her and she was wrapped up in it, spinning slightly and she looked like she was back to normal.

"Crumby..." Vanellope ran to Crumbelina.

"Oh, Vanellope..." Crumbelina sniffled, hugging her back, they were all friends again.

Vanellope smiled, then looked determined. "Hey, Smart Detective, you wanna help us kick some virus butt so we can get back home?" she asked, sounding more like her true self now.

"You know it." Atticus said.

"So, this is the real you, huh?" Patch asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, it is..." Vanellope smiled, then looked to the other racers. "I'm sorry, guys..."

"It's okay, we know you couldn't control it, honey." Snowanna said softly.

"You're cool." Adorabeezle added.

"Vanellope, there's something I want to tell you..." Rancis walked up to her, taking her hand. "Vanellope, I... I..."

There was suddenly a scream heard.

"That sounded like Geeky McDorkus!" Vanellope remarked, using her nickname for Cherry. "Come on, gang, we're goin' together!"

"A-All of us?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah, we're all basically family," Vanellope said to them, then looked angry. "Except for Taffyta... I didn't buy her apology even for a second..." she remembered old times. "Let's ride!"

"Umm... With what?" Jubileena asked since their karts were destroyed with the recolors.

"It's an expression," Vanellope put her hand to her face. "Ugh..." she then looked to Atticus. "Never become president to a child civilization..." she advised, rolling her eyes.

"Noted." Atticus said.

"Come on," Patch said. "Let's go."

"CHARGE!" Vanellope raised her no longer evil scepter.

The Sugar Rush racers jeered as they ran with Atticus, Patch, and Vanellope.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry was left alone in a corner with Ben as she was shaking. "What're you going to do?" she asked, very frightened of him now.

"I am going to make you pay and this time, your stupid mortal friends aren't here to save you and neither is that stupid mutt." Ben said, taunting like the true villain he was. That was a bad mistake on his part, however.

Cherry was actually scared and crouched up, shivering. "Just leave me be!"

"I don't think so..." Ben growled to her. "You see, I'm not very fond of children..." 

Patch finally made it there and leaped in the air, biting him on the butt, making him yell out in pain. 

"Sugar Rush Racers, ATTACK!" Vanellope decreed.

All of the other racers jumped onto Ben, tackling him and wrestling him down to the ground.

"Don't worry, Cherry, we're here to save you from this jerk." Atticus said.

"I wasn't scared..." Cherry had a small, grateful smile to them.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, but hugged the girl. "I missed you guys so much..."

Cherry smiled and hugged her back. "Missed ya too, Vanny... You behavin' yourself?"

Vanellope gave her a slightly annoyed look. "Who are ya, my mother?"

"I'm sure that she's been behaving herself, Cherry." Atticus chuckled.

Vanellope grinned as the Sugar Rush racers put up a good fight with Ben. 

"Get off me, you sugar infested twerps!" Ben shoved them all off and grabbed Vanellope by her hood, making her struggle.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN, PSYCHO!" Vanellope yelled.

Rancis saw Vanellope in danger, his blood boiled as he showed a rare display of anger and he lunged for Ben, beating him up, shocking everyone else, especially Vanellope, she looked amazed between her shock however, she had never seen this side of the chocolate boy before.

"He has a thing for you." Atticus whispered to Vanellope, winking at her.

Vanellope blinked and blushed slightly, nearly matching Jubileena's skin tone. "H-He does...?"

Rancis finished off Ben, nearly knocking him out, then came to help Vanellope up. "You had a nasty fall..." he chuckled sheepishly and dusted her clean. "Uhh... Vanellope... Before anything happens... I... I... I uhh... I lov--"

"Ah, shut up, you dummy head." Vanellope scoffed before pulling his face to kiss him.

Rancis was shocked, then hugged her and enjoyed his first of many kisses with her.

"Aw!" Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers said.

Vanellope and Rancis held hands.

Vanellope then looked to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she rolled her hazel eyes, then smiled. "Come on, we better find your friends!" she said before going with Rancis, holding his hand.

Minty was about to walk with them, but she looked injured.

"Minty...?" Swizzle looked to her in concern.

"I think I twisted my ankle..." Minty whined.

Swizzle frowned, he then carried her in his arms and walked with her. "Here, let me help you."

Minty blushed as they went along. 

"Scooby-Doos!" a familiar voice called.

"Where are you!?" the same voice called.

"That sounded like the Shaggys," Adorabeezle pointed out. "We better meet up with the rest of the gang."

"Good thinkin', Adorbz." Vanellope nodded to her, then made the others follow her.

And that's what they all did as they ran to where the voices came from.

"I wonder where they--" Daphne started to ask, then noticed Cherry, Atticus, and PAtch with the Sugar Rush racers. "Guys, you're okay!"

"Are these the racers?" Fred asked.

"We sure are," Vanellope said, letting go of Rancis's hand for a moment. "I am President Vanellope von Schweetz, the heir and daughter of the late King and Queen von Schweetz!" she briefly curtsied and then held Rancis's hand again. "And current fiancee of Rancis Fluggerbutter."

Rancis blushed that she had said that. 

"Have you guys seen the Scoobys?" Velma asked.

"Over there!" the two Scooby Doos walked over to join the gang.

"Great, they're all here." Jubileena smiled.

"Yeah, but I smell a strawberry scented rat." Vanellope looked angry.

"And I have a pretty good idea who that rat is." Atticus said as he punched his right fist into his left hand palm.

"Come on, Scoobys!" the Shaggys called for their canine best pals.

The Scoobys went to their respective Shaggys, happily reuniting.

"Now that we're here, we got last two monsters to defeat." Fred remarked.

"The Phantom Virus and Taffyta Muttonfudge." Daphne added.

"And this is the final level, so they won't be easy to beat." Velma reminded them while her clone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but when we find Taffyta, I'm gonna kill her." Atticus promised.

Shaggy then felt something in his pocket. "What's this?" he said, then reached into his pocket, he took out one of the magnets back from the university! "Zoinks! I've still got the magnet Professor Kaufman gave me!"

Cherry face-palmed in annoyance with him. That would've been helpful about nine levels ago.

"You had the magnet all this time and forgot about it?" Velma asked him.

"Guess I was too busy being scared." Shaggy shrugged.

However, because of the magnet, the digital Mystery Inc was frozen stiff like the Phantom Virus before and it also looked like the Sugar Rush racers were frozen in place.

"What's wrong with the Cyber-Gang and the Sugar Rush racers?" Patch asked, worried about them.

Cherry tried to think, she then remembered something. "The cyber-gang and the Sugar Rush racers are made out of electromagnetic energy and are affected by the magnet like the Phantom Virus."

Shaggy took note of this and hid the magnet back in his pocket.

Shaggy-2 shook his head. "What's this about a magnet?" he asked, unaware of what had just happened.

"It's better that none of you find out about it." Atticus said to Cyber Shaggy.

"At least we have a way to beat the virus and that fudge girl now." Fred smiled once everyone snapped back to normal.

"And we know they're guarding the Scooby Snacks in there." Velma gestured behind her to show this game's Video Arcade.

"Sometimes we wish we could live like real people like you." Vanellope said to Cherry.

"Really?" Cherry looked back at the racers and they had nodded, she wished there was something she could do now. 

"I wanna go to school, live like a real kid." Jubileena said.

"Me too!" Gloyd added in.

Cherry thought that was both sweet and sad.

"We need your gang to stay here with the racers." Fred told his copy.

"Don't you want us to help you?" Fred-2 asked.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the magnet again." Patch told him.

"Magnet?" Daphne-2 looked curious. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind." Daphne told her with an apologetic smile.

"Vanny, take care of your friends." Cherry told Vanellope before they set off to face the Phantom Virus and Taffyta once and for all.

Vanellope nodded, she stood close to her fellow racers and looked sharp to them. "Alright, I'm in charge, everybody, so listen up! Rancis, you're my second in command!"

Rancis blushed at that. Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, but let the 'president' work with her people as they entered the digital Video Arcade.

'Get ready, Taffyta, because here we come.' Atticus thought with clenched fists. 

Shaggy took a look and was amazed. "Man, this is one great video arcade!"

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

"Just keep an eye open for the virus or Taffyta." Fred advised as they walked in.

"Look, there's the Scooby Doo video game!" Daphne pointed ahead.

"And the Scooby Snacks!" Velma added.

"Roh roy!" Scooby cheered, before going to get them. "Rooby Racks!"

Wicked laughter filled the air just as Scooby planned to get them, but he was too afraid to now. Three other wicked laughs began to join, in which were all too familiar to all of them. The game cabinet shook and quickly dematierlized as the Phantom Virus came out from it with Taffyta by his side. They looked more powerful than ever in this final boss level.

"Ready to play some games?" the Phantom Virus taunted.

Taffyta licked her lollipop and smirked at their competition. "You all suck Donkey Kong..." she snarled.

Then from behind them, Jackson and Cruella DeVil appeared, looking more powerful then before. Taffyta and the Phantom Virus grinned darkly. The virus zapped all the other game cabinets to show that they had meant business. He even blasted the non video games and even hit the air hockey table, the ski-ball and the basketball games. He made the balls rise up and attack them all.

"Shaggy, the magnet!" Cherry cried to him, knowing he still had it.

Shaggy took out the magnet after hiding from behind a game cabnit, but it wouldn't work, he was too far away from the evil video game characters. 

"You need to get clsoer!" Velma told him.

"Like, that's easy for you to say!" Shaggy cried, he was too scared to go any closer.

"Then toss the magnet over here!" Fred called to him.

"With pleasure!" Shaggy tossed the magnet over with no hesitation.

Fred caught it and got out of his hiding spot, just as Jackson was about to throw an entire game system at them. Cherry jumped in the way, getting hit by it and she fell straight to the floor as Fred was going to use the magnet against Taffyta and the Phantom Virus. The magnet's effect on the virus and Taffyta, along with Cruella and Jackson.

"Scooby, go grab the snacks!" Velma instructed.

"R'okay!" Scooby agreed, it didn't seem too hard this time.

"Cherry... Are you okay?" Patch was worried since the girl was nearly crushed.

"Yeah... That just really hurt..." Cherry said, looking annoyed because of the pain she was inflicted from. "That just really hurt!" she yelled to the virus and strawberry taffy girl.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." Atticus said.

Scooby snuck around while Fred tried to hold of the Phantom Virus and Taffyta. 

"Hurry, Scooby, I don't know how much longer this is gonna work!" Fred called until he accidentally slipped on a ball, landing on top of Scooby and dropping the magnet underneath a game cabinet. 

The Phantom Virus smirked at their misfortune. "Oh, tough break."

"Jackson, hold them down!" Taffyta commanded to the DeVil boy about Atticus and Patch before they could get the magnet back with their strength.

"Patch, you go with Fred and get the magnet, while I handle Jackson." Atticus said as he began to roll up his sleeves and went to face Jackson.

Fred and Patch went to get the magnet, but the Phantom Virus zapped the game cabinet, making the wires trap them, and even some wires wrapped around Patch's snout like a muzzle and tied his paws behind his back and under his tail. Jackson grabbed Atticus and threw him against the wall, nearly shattering it. 

Atticus got up from the rubble and then began to charge at him sense he was part of the football team but didn't tell bill because he had his suspicions about him. Jackson was then hit by Atticus's football charge and was sent flying into a wall himself, causing the wall and ceiling where he was to break up and began to cover him up with all the rubble.

Scooby tried to reach for the snacks, but Taffyta had kicked him in the snout.

"MUTT!" Taffyta snapped. 

"If you thought my hitting was good, you should see my pitching!" The Phantom Virus taunted as he made a ball shape with his volts to hit them.

It was then Cherry realized a pattern in the Phantom Virus's speech. "What is with all the sports metaphors!?"

"Wait, sports metaphors?" Patch said after he got free, thanks to his strength and freed Fred by biting and began pulling on the wires to free him. "I know who the creator of the virus is!" 

Fred pet and hugged Patch as a sign of thanks for the saving.

The Phantom Virus kept throwing zap balls to Shaggy, hitting the cabinet harder.

Cherry crawled over and she got zapped, making the others worried, but she coughed up some smoke. "Quit that now..." she said, roughly.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Taffyta hissed at Cherry.

Patch then went over to Cherry to protect her from Taffyta and was going to protect her from both Taffyta and get rid of Cruella.

"What do we do now!?" Shaggy felt very doomed, not even Atticus and Patch could help them.

The Cyber-Gang watched from outside with the Sugar Rush racers.

"Looks like they're in trouble!" Daphne-2 cried.

"Like, we've got to do something!" Shaggy-2 added.

Vanellope looked determined. "We're going in there."

"WHAT!?" Everyone else looked to her.

"We have to do something!" Vanellope said out of determination. "What are we cowards or are we their friends?!"

"Uhh.... Like, could you give us a minute to think over that?" Shaggy-2 asked in worry.

Vanellope firmly growled, then looked shocked as she saw the monsters coming behind them. 

"Everybody run!" Rancis called, making the Racers and Cyber-Gang run like cowards.

"Whoa, Rancy boy!" Vanellope held him back. "We're helpin'... My friends are in there... You save the others!" she called before running into arcade, ignoring his cries and protests for her, she was going to sacrifice herself for them.

"She's so brave, unlike the rest of us." Rancis said, admiring his crush.

Vanellope held out her scepter like a weapon,hid behind the token bank. Vanellope was ready to rid herself and her friends of Taffyta Muttonfudge, it was time to stop living in fear of her. The real Scooby was hiding under an ice hockey table, shivering. 

"Vanny?" Cherry noticed Vanellope as she had ducked by some still standing game cabinets.

Vanellope shushed her, then looked at her. "Whoa... You look like you stepped into a bug zapper." 

"Don't remind me..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "You better get out of here before you get deleted!"

"That's just a risk I'm willin' to take..." Vanellope said, maturely and bravely. "I'm not lettin' Taffyta take over my kingdom or friends... 'Specially not my Rancis!"

Cherry smiled, she was very proud of Vanellope willing to sacrifice herself just for everyone else's safety.

Scooby-2 was able to get enough courage to join Vanellope so he could help. Scooby-2 even whispered to the real Scooby about a plan to help distract the Phantom Virus so they could get the Scooby Snacks and end the game, for good.

Vanellope came behind Taffyta and tackled her down to the ground.

"YOU GLITCH!" Taffyta hissed.

"SHUT IT!" Vanellope snapped.

And then, the two girls started to wrestle each other. 

Patch began to fight Cruella DeVil and as the Phantom Virus was about to attack Patch to make it unfair, Scooby-2 began to distract the virus.

"What are you doing, Scooby!?" Velma was shocked, totally fooled by Scooby-2's actions by dodging the zaps.

"Scooby, get back here!" Daphne told the original Scooby as he snuck out from under the air hockey table.

"You're down to your final out!" the Phantom Virus yelled.

Scooby-2 was able to dodge the ball, but Taffyta had put Vanellope in a headlock and it zapped both the girls, clear out of the arcade.

"VANNY!!!" Cherry yelled for her favorite Sugar Rush racer.

Shaggy was shocked by the Scooby-2 show, but saw that his real Scooby was getting closer to the Scooby Snacks. Patch began to swing Cruella DeVil around, surprising her seeing of how strong the Dalmatian puppy was. Atticus was doing the same with Jackson and where he too was surprised with how Atticus was able to lift him up and saw that the kid had been excersizing everyday. The Phantom Virus zapped the pinball machines that were between Scooby-2 as Scooby was closer to the Snacks. The games were now coming alive and coming for Scooby-2. The wires grabbed around him and held him back.

"Oh, no!" Fred yelped. 

Daphne and Velma gasped.

Cherry was still worried for Vanellope, but saw that Scooby had just now grabbed the Scooby Snacks in time! Scooby hugged the box with a giggle and the Phantom Virus yelled out, the game was now going to end. 

"Homerun, Scoob!" Shaggy cheered.

This caused for all the evil characters of the game to start to disappear that included Taffyta, Jackson, and Cruella DeVil. Everyone was set free from the traps that were set for them as the game was ending.

The monsters came for the Sugar Rush racers and the Cyber-Gang, but they quickly vanished as the game ended. This made the gang grateful, but also confused of why they disappeared just then. 

"You did it!" Fred-2 cheered. "You beat the Phantom Virus and Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

"Great job, guys!" Shaggy-2 also cheered.

The two Scoobys celebrated by eating their snacks.

The Sugar Rush racers looked grim, Vanellope had not returned after her fight with Taffyta. The game was also slowly going back to start and it looked like that Cherry, Atticus, and Patch could go back home with their Mystery Inc and they all shared some goodbyes. 

The Sugar Rush racers disappeared back into their own game. Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and the Mystery Inc. gang all began to go back into the real world while the gangs cyber doubles waved them goodbye. It was all over.


	10. Chapter 10

Backin the Computer Lab, the Professor, Officer Wembley, Eric, Jessica, and Bill kept waiting for their friends to return, and eventually, the laser started back up and they all returned. 

"I never thought I'd be happy to be home..." Cherry said softly, actually smiling happily for a change.

"You're back!" Eric cheered. "I thought you'd be stuck in the game forever!"

"Like, there's no place like home!" Shaggy praised.

Jessica hugged Atticus tightly, but of course, it would still feel light to him, she then hugged Patch. "Thank goodness you guys are safe..." 

"Everyone okay?" Wembley asked.

"I think so." Velma smiled to him. 

"Vell done," Professor Kaufman smiled. "You've saved the vorld from a terrible menace!" 

"But did you find out who created the virus?" Billy asked then.

"We have a pretty good idea." Fred replied.

"Good, because whoever created zhe virus must be punished." Professor Kaufman declared strictly.

"Glad you agree, Professor, because you're as much a suspect as anyone here." Velma said to him.

The Professor was shocked at her accusations and insisted that he couldn't have done it. "I've dedicated my life to my students and my university!"

"But you also stood to make $250,000 at the science fair." Fred smirked as he folded his arms.

"If you also stole the invention." Daphne added.

"Preposterous!" Professor Kaufman refused to be guilty.

"Let's not forget Officer Wembley." Shaggy said as he gestured to the officer as a suspect.

"WHAT!?" Wembley barked at him. "I'm an officer of the law!"

Cherry gave him a look.

"Sorta..." Wembley then said rather weakly. "Anyway, I've never committed a crime in my life!"

"You were the person who was with us when we got sent into the game," Cherry told him strictly. "But once inside the game, we've found some important games." she then informed everyone else. 

"Our first clue came when we were on the moon level," Atticus explained. "The Phantom Virus shouted out: 'Play Ball'!"

"And on the Coliseum level, we found some chalk lines like a large diamond." Fred added.

"But our biggest clue was on the final level when the Phantom Virus appeared in a batting cage." Velma finished.

Jessica was lost and confused about those clues. "I'm lost."

"Me too," Eric agreed with her. "All I'm getting is that the Phantom Virus had a thing for--" he then realized and glared at Bill. "Baseball!"

They all glared at Bill as he was trying to escape.

"Not so fast, kid." Wembley said to the ginger-haired college boy.

Bill tried to escape, he ran off from them and ran behind some shelves. Mystery Inc was at one end while Officer Wembley came the other way. Bill backed up until he tripped behind Scooby and Patch, setting a trap for him. Bill fell over and his game had 'struck out' as if to mock him for his personal game over. Officer Wembley came to take Bill away in handcuffs. 

"Bill, you were my best friend." Eric said to him.

"Und my best student behind Miss Fudo." the Professor added.

"We were study partners!" Jessica sounded hurt and angry. 

"But you didn't pick my project!" Bill sneered at them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eric and Jessica asked him, angrily.

"Professor Kaufman chose your video game designs over mine!" Bill snapped. "Even though I've been here two years longer!"

"Students are equal, Bill." Kaufman firmly told him. 

"So, you created the Phantom Virus and stole Jessica's designs for the Sugar Rush racers hoping it would scare Jessica and Eric away?" Cherry concluded.

"That's right, and it worked til you guys showed up," Bill growled. "I don't know how that Taffy girl got out of the game, but I'm glad it got to work!" 

"You were afraid that we would find out who created the virus." Fred put together. 

"So you beamed us into cyberspace!" Even Shaggy was shocked and angered, he rarely got angry.

"The prize would've been all mine!" Bill yelled as he was being taken away. "If it wasn't for--"

"Us meddling kids..." Mystery Inc said together, annoyed, but amused at the same time from being referred to as such over the years.

This made everybody laugh together and the mystery was over, for now at least.

"Let's get a milkshake to celebrate." Jessica suggested.

They all went to the soda shop to relax and have some real fun now, however, Cherry seemed upset as she played with her root beer float.

"Vanellope will be dearly missed." Atticus said, comforting her.

"I just wish we could've known if she made it out alive..." Cherry sighed sadly, remembering that Vanellope had gone under the water from Cyber-Land with Taffyta.

Suddenly, there came a bunch of little kids that looked oddly familiar. They all walked in and they walked over to Cherry and Atticus.

"Who do we have here?" Jessica looked a little surprised.

The kids looked a lot like the Sugar Rush racers, only they were more flesh-colored and looked human. And where one of them looked exactly like Vanellope. 

"Vanny...?" Cherry whispered.

"Cherry, it's us..." the Vanellope-like girl said quietly. "We traded our game lives for natural lives."

Cherry blinked, she didn't think that was possible. 

The kids all smiled and hugged her and Atticus. 

"Is there a Taffyta?" Cherry asked.

"Turns out Taffyta was the glitch of the game in real life," Vanellope explained. "She wasn't even really apart of our game and never meant to exist... She was a spawn of Turbo like Ralph told us about."

"Whoa..." Cherry and Atticus said, that was unexpected.

"What do we do with all the kids?" Jessica wondered.

"Jessica, these are the Sugar Rush racer kids, well all except for Taffyta, which I am so glad that she isn't here." Atticus said.

"We all are..." Vanellope said with a nod. "We were also thinkin'... Could we have different names? These names don't feel so right anymore."

"Especially my last name..." Citrusella frowned about her last name being 'Flugpucker', now being a twin sister to Jubileena.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you help us start a new life?" Torvald asked.

"Please....?" the Sugar Rush racers all asked, being as sweet as the land they all came from.

Jessica chuckled and smiled, she wasn't sure how, but she promised to help them out somehow with Cherry and Atticus's help. This caused for all the Sugar Rush racers to cheer out of joy. Eric decided to catch up with Mystery Inc while Jessica went outside with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch with their new friends.

Cherry was looking around for maybe a homeless shelter, then saw her one of her aunts, happily running to her. "Aunt Mary!"

"Cherry!" Mary called out and hugged her. "What're you doing?"

"I've decided to find a business for myself," Mary said softly. "Wendy, John, and Michael are growing up fast... I didn't want to miss taking care of children... I run an orphanage now."

"Really?" Cherry sounded surprised. 

"Oh, yes," Mary nodded with a smile, then saw the gaggle of kids with her. "Oh, you have friends..."

"Umm... Aunt Mary, these kids have lived on the streets all their lives," Cherry made up as she went along. "Could they maybe stay here with you?"

"Well..." Mary paused to think about it, then shrugged with a smile. "It's alright with me... Let's fill out their paperwork."

The kids gasped and cheered as they went into their new home and would be given new names. They were all now going to have new names with new lives along with making many more friends.

"Wow, Cherry, that was nice of you." Jessica said.

"Hey, I'm nice..." Cherry glanced back at her.

"Yeah." Atticus and Patch agreed.

Jessica decided to keep the Create Your Own Sugar Rush Racer feature in her game to make it more creative. This was truly a happy ending in video game history for them and Mystery Inc.


	11. Chapter 11

And as for the dance, King Triton had approved of Urchin going to the dance and turned him human just for that one night sorta like a Cinderella deal.

"At de stroke of 12, da spell will be broken, and you will return to just as you was before." Sebastian reminded the boy. 

Urchin nodded his understanding as he wore a green tuxedo-like getup as he had a sparkling white rhinestoned periwinkle bow. "Alright... Wish me luck..." he said before going.

The crab and King Merman waved to him as they went back under the sea.

Urchin hummed to himself as he memorized the address to the Fudo house and rang the doorbell as he hid the bow behind his back, he heard Darla was going to be wearing a glittery periwinkle dress and he wanted it to match since Darla only had pink and red hair bows left behind.

The front door then opened, showing Darla in a glittering periwinkle dress and matching periwinkle glass slippers just her size. Urchin was speechless to of how beautiful she looked.

"Is everything alright, Urchin?" Darla asked.

"Fine..." Urchin said, blushing slightly. "You look stunning."

Darla gave a teasing chuckle. "Stunning? You act like this is the 15th century."

Urchin laughed himself, he then gave her the bow to match her dress and shoes. "For you..."

Darla smiled and took the bow, putting it onto her empty blonde-curled head and looked in a hand mirror, bouncing her curls in one hand. "Oh, Urchin, it's lovely!" 

Urchin smiled, then took Darla's hand as they walked to Patrick's car, he would drive them to the dance. 

"Look at how adorable you two are..." Patrick smiled as he snapped a picture of them before getting them into the car to the elementary school.

"This night is going to be magical." Darla said.

"Especially since you'll be the belle of the ball..." Urchin said to her, making her blush a little.

Patrick smiled as he pulled up to the elementary school and everyone was walking into the school with their young significant other. What the other didn't know was that the other had help with what they were wearing and by that, both of their outfits would return to the way they were at the stroke of midnight. Darla and Urchin walked into the school and saw the various kids talking to each other as some music played. 

"Darla!" Amber called as she stood with the Angelica, Susie, and Lil.

"Amber!" Darla ran to her best friend as most girls do at their school dances before they dance with their dates.

The girls all complimented each other on their dresses. Urchin looked to the clock to see he had plenty of time to dance before the stroke of midnight. It wasn't until about 25 minutes in, that a slow song came.

Urchin walked up to Darla. "Would you like to--"

"Oh, I'd love to dance with you, cute boy!" Angelica smirked, going to Urchin to dance with him instead and forced him to the dance floor.

Darla felt heartbroken and she was about to walk away. She couldn't believe that just happened. She then walked off in sadness, then looked angry. But to her surprise, someone tapped her shoulder and it was Urchin, he had gotten out of Angelica's clutches.

Darla blinked in surprise, then took Urchin's hands again. She smiled with hints of more blush as they went further out to the dance floor as they found a center for themselves. Amber danced happily with Tommy, then looked over her shoulder and smiled fondly once she saw her dear best friend having a good time. 

Darla and Urchin looked into each other's now shining eyes and they shared something that no one their age would dare think possible: Their first kiss together. After their kiss, the song ended and the students cheered for the performance. And just like if they were in Cinderella, the clock began to strike 12:00 as a warning sign for Urchin and Darla. 

"Oh, no, we better hurry!" Darla hiccuped. "Come on, Urchin, we have to go to Daddy Patrick's car!"

Darla and Urchin ran as fast as they could. It was almost a lot like Cinderella when the girls briefly crowded Urchin, finding him to be dreamy, but he fought the crowd and ran. He was slowly turning back to normal as he tried to catch up with Darla, she even accidentally dropped her bow on the way out. 

Patrick picked them up and took Darla home and Darla had told him to go to the ocean to take Urchin home before he would grow his tail fin back. Patrick drove as fast as he could so then they would make it in time. Patrick got to the ocean just in time for Urchin to be placed back into the water and turned back into a merboy.

"Good night, Darla..." Urchin said softly to the girl he loved.

"Good night, Urchin..." Darla smiled small back to him as she was wearing her old clothes now, she didn't seem to notice she was missing her bow now and went back to the car to get home and get some rest.

Urchin smiled, having to have his very first kiss with the one he loved. He then dived into the ocean and began to swim back home, always going to remember his first kiss. However, before he went in, Darla's new bow was blowing in the wind. Urchin noticed it and decided to take it and hold onto it. He then smiled as he went back under the sea where everything was better down where it was wetter.

The End


End file.
